The Purple ghost
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: A sequel story to After The Seventh Night, be sure to read that or you will not know very much of what happen. Fritz Smith's Journey to becoming the monster, known as the purple man. The Originals fight for their very will to survive. We see return of old faces and some new. A very serious plot, with 4th wall breaks and light hearted points! Please feel free to suggest anything!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys other guy here.**

**This is the sequel to After the seventh night! There is a another sequel that I abandoned, I'm sorry about that. But I swear this sequel will not be abandoned. So this story will focus around Mikes animatronics and Friends just like the prequel. One character you will need to know (at least how I see him) Fritz Smith, the killer. He ain't my OC he's in the second game.**

**Any way, let's get into this.**

1986 July 6th

Fritz Smith was not a good man, he tried but life Aways kept him down. It started when his sister died, it was day right before her 21st birthday. Fritz had got a SonyWalkman for her, but his father rang bearing the heart breaking news. His sister had been shot dead in a robbery. Fritz kept the walker man, always keeping her sisters favourite tape in it. Life threw another swing at Fritz's happiness when he was fired from his reasonable job, of manager at chunky cheese. Apparently three dollars was enough for a man to be laid off and most employees pay ducked. His only option was to move towards a family owned chain of pizzerias.

The night watch position at Freddy's was the best he could do. He came in at eleven for his first briefing. "Pouring Rain..." Fritz mumbled. He used is bag to try prevent the heavy rain from soaking him further. Lighting flashed illuminated the weathered sign, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a land of fun and enchantment. Fritz wondered how old this place was. The doors opened easier then what they looked like they would. Fritz straightened his tie and shook his hat attempting to rink all the water he could from his clothes. A large man dressed like some con man, with matching trench coat and bowler hat. He looked down towards Fritz. "You must be Fritz Smith..." Fritz nodded. "You are 23, I am correct?" "Yes I am." Fritz said offering the man a hand shake. The trench coat man refused with a wave of a hand.

"I am off for some other business, get acquainted with the receptionist." The man strides out the door and into the pouring rain. Fritz was baffled by the swiftness of interview. "He's aways like that..." The young red head girl said, sitting behind the desk. "At least there's someone talkative here." Fritz said playfully. "Fritz." "Mary." The two shook hands. "I got a brief case with company stuff, you'll probably need..." Mary said pulling up the shiny blue case. "Thanks." Fritz lifted the case off the desk. The two caught there gaze together. Mary's blue eyes reflected Fritz's brown head. "Ummm... Your office is... Errr down there, through the party area and down the hall to the left." "Thanks, when's your shift end?" Fritz asked. "12:30" Mary said, "so night, Fritz."

Fritz walked through the party area. Three animatronics stood up on stage, gazing into the empty part area. These animatronics were different from the ones he had seen at Chucky's. They were fully mobile, while Chucky's only moved from hip above. In the corner laid a purple ribboned white box and in the opposite corner a statue like boy holding balloons. A sign held in the other hand cemented the name Balloon boy. Fritz was once again distracted by three on stage. A chicken that looked like it had been designed to look like a perfect women. Fritz was sickened by it. On the right side of stage stood a blue bunny. In the centre was a bear. All of them looked like over the top make up was of the norm.

Fritz finally made his way to the office. It was small with to vents beside him and the large open hallway in front of him. "Not exactly cozy." Fritz lazed back resting the feet on the desk. He rested the brief case on his lap and opened it up. A torch, bat, badge, screen and keys. He fastened the keys to his belt and pinned his badge on the breast pocket. He powered on the screen, a feed from a camera in the party room displayed. He clicked a button and the feed change to the Kid's cove. "What the hell did they do to you?" A white fox rested in a corner. Fritz knew that Animatronics had a costume and a distinct arms and legs. This one didn't, it was a mangle of broken parts. He shuttered imagining what happen form the fox's point of view. All the little hands and fingers digging through your skin and tearing your parts off and jamming them somewhere else. "Poor, guy."

Fritz's heart skipped a beat when the phone rang. He picked up and placed it on his ear. "So Fritz almost forgot to tell you..." It was Mary. "Camera 11 has a remote wind up, just keep it fully winded and you shouldn't need to worry. If a animatronic wonders into your office place the mask on your head." "What mask?" Fritz said checking the first draw. "Third draw down." The purple mask lay right there like she said. "Any way see you in the morning." Mary said. "Bye!" Fritz said hanging up.

3am.

Fritz had his headphones on, clicking through the tape that sat firmly in the Walkman. 12 - 6 was going to be easy at this rate. The music was oddly soothing, the darkness grew and grew until. Fritz slept.

"H-h-h-h-hello." The rabbit said snapping Fritz awake. He pulled on the mask instantly. "I' Bonnie the bunny!" Fritz could feel his own breath reflected in his eyes. Fritz's heart skipped a beat as the animatronic moved forward, closing the gap to mere inches. For a kid friendly animatronic it was doing a fairly good job at scarring Fritz. The stuttering voice box and those plastic eyes certainly made it creepier. Fritz sealed his eyes trying not to look at it. He opened them to watch the blue rabbit walk back into the darkness where it had came from.

Two months later.

"You are sure you know everything on how to repair these?" "Yeah sure!" Fritz assured the engineer. "Just hope you've been listening. Just incase, I left a manual in the repair shop." The engineer said. "Thanks, it will come handy." Fritz waved to the engineer as he left. "Oh yeah, I would change the motor oil in the chicken, it's movement is beginning to cease." He left. "I would get right on it!" Mary yelled from reception. "You know I was going to!" "I know you to well Fritz," Sarcasm was very obvious in her tone. "Any way night!" She called. "Night Mary!" Fritz began dragging the heavy animatronic to the repair shop. Through the parts and service door.

Fritz moaned as he realised he had to hoist the animatronic above the ground. He harnessed the chicken up and pulled it from the ground. "That was easier then I thought." Fritz turned around nearly stepping on the old bunny. He lifted a can of motor oil then placed it beside the chicken. He began to drain the current oil. The clotted motor oil dropped into the pan below the suspended animatronic. "Eww..." Fritz said. He began to hook the can into the rig after he assured himself the motor oil had been changed.

Twang! The support holding up the shelf had snapped. Fritz rushed to support it. A can of motor oil slide from the shelf and cut Fritz's cheek spilling blood onto his collar. The can crushed his foot, causing Fritz to mumble a swear. Hehe, a ghostly voice laughed at Fritz struggling to hold up the shelf. It floated above the shelf, making sure Fritz could see the smile and white eyes. "What the?" The ghost pressed down on the shelf, laughing hysterically. Fritz held out though. The ghost frowned and swiped at Fritz's eye. Fritz pulled his head back, only for the shadowy claw to cut his forehead. Fritz dropped down onto a knee, refusing to give in. The ghost pressed down harder, bringing down the other three selfs above the falling one. The cans split the purple oil over Fritz as they crushed him, slicing his flesh and draining his blood.

He saw a light as he laid in the pool of his blood and the motor oil. It bought a weak smile to Fritz's face as the light changed to his sister. She held a hand out to him beaconing Fritz to come to her. He tried to lift his arm but was to weak. Fritz's sister stopped shinning as the shadowy ghost broke the hope filled image. Fritz's eyes finally closed. The ghost chose to possess the Walkman clipped to Fritz's belt.

"Crap, I left my keys in side..." The engineer said attempting to open his car door. He smelt oil. "Fritz? Did you spill oil?" No response. The engineer checked stage. The chicken was missing from stage meaning Fritz took the engineer's advice. The smell of oil grew stronger and stronger as the engineer got closer to the parts and service room. The stench was so strong, it scared the engineer to enter room. He had to cover his mouth an nose with his shirt. Fritz was lying among the cans and oil blood mix. "Oh shit! Fritz!" The engineer said kneeling down beside Fritz. He shook Fritz. No pulse. The engineer slide up his sleeve.

"You wouldn't want that now would you..." The creepy trench coat man appeared. "A man died, at least call the authorities." The engineer protested. The trench coated Ceo placed a finger on the young engineer. "You call the authorities, I will shift the blame on you." "You have no proof." "My boy, just look at yourself, covered in the blood of Mr Smith." The engineer gazed down to his clothes, stained with Fritz's blood and the motor oil. "It's wrong neither of us are guilty of any thing, the para medics could help him!" "To get to where I am to day I have had to dirty my hands a little, weather you stay on board or not depends on weather you call the authorities. I can have you locked away!" The CEO barked. "Consider this my resignation then..." The engineer stormed through towards the door. The CEO offered one more tease to the young engineer.

"You could aways run so fast, Relyin."


	2. Veangance

**Hey Guys,**

**The Other Guy here, warning you one more time read After the seventh night or this chapter may not make sense! You have been warned!**

Chapter 2

The next morning.

"Are why is the clean up crew in?" Mary asked, coming into the pizzeria with a cup full of coffee. "There was unfortunate happenings, We may have to be closed for the day. Unfortunately two of our team members have been well let go. One more permanently then the other..." The trench coat man said. "What do you mean more permanently?" Mary asked, tightening the grip around the cup. "I came in shortly after Fritz's shift began to find him dead, Relyin had killed him and had caught him literally red handed." The trench coat man lied. Mary's grip tightened in shock and fear, causing the lid to shoot off. "What? Fritz dead?" Mary stuttered trying to compensate what she had just been told. She had a close friend ship with Fritz, maybe even something more. Relyin didn't seem like the type to just suddenly snap and kill someone like that, sure there was a robbery once where he had broken one of the criminal's jaws. "With a heavy heart, I sadly have to sweep the incident under the rug. I need you dump Fritz's body into the ocean, at the cliffs."

It was like he didn't care that Fritz was dead. Fritz was still able to see through his eyes, he was wondering if that ghost had cursed him to dwell on the earth. He was forced to watch Mary gently sob as his body was stuffed into a garbage bag. Fritz couldn't believe the threats the CEO made if she didn't comply, almost the same he made to Relyin. She had to, she was supporting her orphaned niece. If he could stand Fritz would give the CEO a good old punch to the nose. She drove out to the cliff. "Well Fritz... I'm sorry... I thought we had a close friend ship." She sobbed dragging Fritz towards the cliff edge. A small cut through the black plastic aloud Fritz to see Mary. It was heart breaking for them both. She sat at the edge with Fritz's plastic mummified body beside her.

"I only hope that bastard Relyin gave you a quick painless death..." Mary said in a begging tone. Fritz tried to scream out that Relyin didn't do it, but all that happened was his eyes crossed. "I hope you are comfortable in heaven with your sister..." Mary pushed Fritz over. Fritz realised he had regained feeling in his body as he plummeted to the water. He began stabbing and ripping the plastic off him as he fell. The splash was deafening. Fritz's legs were still bound by the plastic bag, he was pulled down deep. The deeper and darker it got, Fritz's mind went darker. After a while of sinking, Fritz was asleep.

1987 November 14th.

Fritz awoke kicking and screaming on a beach, mostly in rage. He wanted to tear that CEO apart and his business, bring him down. He looked down at his hard purple skin, that had lightened to a more lavender tone in the moon light. Fritz's clothes were the same purple colour, so was his hat. The night watch badge sat on his chest glimmered in the whit light. The water logged Walkman still was clipped on Fritz's belt.

"Hello Fritz..."

Fritz yelped looking around from where the ghostly greeting came from. "Ahh, who said that?" Fritz asked looking around for where the response would come from. "Fritz, I am the Walkman." The ghostly voice said again. "Fritz I need you to find a piece of glass or a mirror." "I can do that I guess." Fritz climbed to his feet, being a little unsteady at walking at first but the gradually getting back into the swing of things. He worked his way up the beach, towards a closed cafe. As he got closer to the tinted window, the more focused his reflection grew. His two pure white eyes seemed to glow. Fritz smiled weakly, revealing a set a pure white knife like teeth. Even his gums had turned purple. He frowned realising how nightmarish he appeared. His eyes changed to white dots floating in a sea of black. "Am I dead?" Fritz asked.

"Yes and no. The salt your armour like skin absorbed keep's your spirit intwined in your body, allowing you certain abilities..." Fritz smiled. "Like what?" "Teleportation, command of fire, a blade will aways be ready for you and semi-super human abilities. Because you are bound to your body, it's seem you may be immune to pain." The Walkman said. "How do I teleport?" Fritz asked. "Focus on a location I guess," "You don't know?" Fritz sputtered. "Hay, I'm only reading the instructions here!" The Walkman said. Fritz rolled his eyes. He focused on the spot where he had been dumped off the cliff. With a cloud of blue smoke Fritz found himself looking over the cliff where he had been dumped. He stumbled back, falling over in surprise it actually had worked. "Wow." Fritz said breathing heavily in excitement.

"Now what are we going to do?" The Walkman asked. Fritz's eyes changed to the White dots and the sickening smile which he was beginning to like appeared. "Vengeance."

Present day.

(be sure to have read after the seventh night or this part may not make sense.)

"Eddy its him!" Marionette panicked and began breathing heavily. The purple ghost stood beside the purple car silently studying the improved pizzeria. The purple ghost gave a smile that made the animatronic eagle feel light headed. "Who?" Tori whispered to Ballon boy. "Long story short, a monster." Ballon boy spat monster with pure anger. "We probably need to move, now!" Eddy said pushing the four behind a dumpster. The four animatronics had made a wrong move staying outside.

"Oh shit!" Freddy said watching the purple man through the window. "What is it?" Foxy asked pushing Freddy aside to look. "Oh no..." "Mike!" Freddy said as he shuffled down the stairs. "Yeah, Freddy?" Mike said confused. "Bad news!" Foxy exclaimed barging down the stairs. "What bad news?" Vicky asked. Vicky was Foxy's long time girl friend and close friends to all of the group. "Yeah, we won. Paul's a friend now." Leonardo said. Leonardo the reanimated Mr Fazbear who had been stuffed in a animatronic suit. "Guys it's the killer." Freddy said in a quiet yet serious tone.

Bonnie's jaw fell to the floor, literally. "Oh no." Mike said. "You say that again, Schmidt." Golden Freddy said banging his fist against the table. C-16 a combat drone, that had been adopted into the group tilted his head to the side. It was his way of thinking. His screen face displayed a skull in front of cross bones. "C-16 no time for jokes!" Chica snapped.

"Roger that." C-16 said. "Not even your tech from the future could stop this guy!" Foxy said pointing at C-16. "Evaluate?" C-16 demanded. Bonnie who had finished reattaching his jaw began speaking. "He has powers!" "Nothing like a dark mattor cannon to deal away with all your super powered villain." C-16 said approaching the door. How much C-16 had over used his dark matter guns wash astronomical. It was aspected though because the guns were mounted in his arms and he would transform his arms to use them.

Back outside.

Tori watched on, keeping her ears low so she minimised how much of her could be seen. The silent purple figure throw a small glance towards the cowering group, was enough to make Tori release a muffled yelp. The fear was so thick in the air, Eddy could smell it. Fritz's eyes bored into the White dots as he watched the door explode open. "Leave now." The Walkman commanded sensing danger. C-16 stomped through the open door, the dark matter gun glowed blue ready to blast the threat into a pile of goo. "Just wait a little longer..." Fritz thought. "Now!" The rked. C-16 fired the cannon. Fritz teleported avoiding the shot. The shot struck the teleporting Fritz causing a blast.

C-16 braced as a wave of white energy flowed over him.

**I told you so!**


	3. Lure of doom

Chapter 3

Hey guys, the later part of this chapter isn't for the faint of heart, it's quite dark. The murder of children is a hard thing to write about... I think I need to say a few thousand hail Mary's now...

(C-16 POV)

Warning EMP detected.

System crash imitate.

A flood of warnings began over whelming me as I realised this EMP blast that had been created would be powerful enough to overwhelm me. Clunk. I had fallen over.

System reboot complete.

"C-16 are you ok?" Eddy asked. He had kneeled down beside me. On my other side Tori kneeled beside me. "He's awake the yellow eyes are back on screen!" She proclaimed. "What happened to you?" Marionette asked appearing above me. "EMP blast - how are you all still active?" I questioned. Tori glanced to Eddy, who shrugged his shoulders. She didn't know. I sat up, my surroundings were darkened. All street lights were out, it didn't matter though, my internal clock told me it was 2am. "That was awesome you shot the shit from that guy!" Balloon Boy said shuffling close to C-16. As I sat up Balloon Boy sat on my shoulders, smiling happily. "I think BB made a friend!" Tori whispered to Eddy. "I am glade you think I am awesome billy." I said.

"I like Billy." BB said happily. We walked to the pizzeria door. I pushed at the door, odd it wouldn't budge. It was locked. "It is locked." Marionette banged on the door. "I guess we have to wait for Mike to open it." Tori said. Eddy placed an arm around Tori. So they are still romantically engaged, it honestly surprised me. Marionette sat against the door. "What's the time?" Marionette asked me. "2:12 am." "Thanks, C-16." I banged against the door, mostly in impatience. "You almost knocked the door in!" Balloon Boys snickered. "Don't you have like a lock pick, C-16?" Marionette said. I shake my head. "Wait, move out of the way." Marionette got up and hovered her hand over the lock. Her eyes closed and the lock began turning, with a click the door opened. "How'd you do that?" Tori said rubbing her eyes. "Let's just say, I pulled some strings." Marionette said as she walked in. Eddy smiled.

"Mike?" Tori called out into the dark pizzeria.

Engaging light.

A white beam of light shined from my shoulder. "Creepy." Marionette said playfully. Eddy called out to Foxy. "Where are they?" BB asked me. "They were inside..." I said scanning the dining area. There was a quieted whisper coming from Pirate's cove, not loud enough for me to know what was said, but audible. I opened the door. Someone or something was hiding, I could feel it. "Mike?" BB asked. "Oh thank god, you are all ok." Vicky said emerging from the curtain. Foxy followed. "Where is Mike?" I asked. "He be in the office." Foxy said, he had realised he was talking in his performing voice and repeated what he said. I walked to Mike's office. The doors were locked down as what would happen if the buildings power went out. Mike was in there for sure I could hear his muffled breathing.

"How are you going to open it?" BB asked. I took a moment to scan the doors workings, planing how I could open the door with out it breaking. Lifting would most likely damage the door. Powering the room momentarily would allow Mike to open it and come out. Unfortunately I would have to power the whole building then. "Billy, stay here I am going to power the building and I need you to usher Mike out as fast as you can." "Yes C-16." I kneeled down allowing the small animatronic to step off my shoulders with ease. Down through the service area and in to the basement where the city's power cables lay.

Scanning.

Estimating power levels needed.

The level for three minutes was do able. The ENA core in my chest would provide an overly amount of power. I removed the switch board covering and touched my hand against one of the thinker wires. The yellow lightning surged through my arm powering the building, lights flicked on upstairs. A minute later Billy came down and told me Mike and the three band members were out. I followed the brightly coloured ballon selling animatronic. "Every on is accounted for?" Freddy asked. "Yes." Vicky said sitting next to Foxy. "Guys what happened really?" Mike asked. The newer members of the group, including Billy, Vicky, Eddy, Tori, Mike and I all were clueless to what or who that was. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Marionette and Leonardo knew what had happened. Golden Freddy looked towards me with a smile on his face, as if he knew I knew what happened. "Why don't you tell em C-16?" "I do know what you mean, Goldie." "Oh dam, I thought you had something to do with it, unless your lying!" I shook my head.

"Freddy, who's the killer you mentioned?" Mike asked the bear. "The ass hat who killed us..." Bonnie said in a tone of hatred. I listened in intently, recording this conversation. Mike frowned realising how touchy this subject could be. Vicky placed an arm around Foxy, who looked as if he was reliving that horrid day.

1987.

(No POV)

Fritz balanced carefully over the edge of the building watching the moon slowly fall below the horizon. Part of him focused on the sunlight peaking on the other horizon while the other focused on not falling from the ledge he had perched on. "I think we kill him." Fritz said breaking the silence. "What, is that it?" The Walkman said. "What else could we do?" Fritz said holding the Walk man out in front of him. "We need to hit him where it hurts, his beloved company." The Walkman said sinisterly. Fritz tossed the Walkman between hands, making a game out of it as the Walkman continued. "Go on." "First we stop business." "How we do that?" The Walkman was displeased on how much Fritz needed to evaluate. "We kill five children." Fritz almost dropped the Walkman to the hard concrete. "I don't think I can do that..." Fritz said with a lump coming to his throat.

"Do you want revenge?"

Fritz choked up momentarily. "I don't think so..." "Then I can release you..." The Walkman threatened. "Fritz, Do you want revenge?" Fritz couldn't help nodding. The threat of being released seemed scary. How broader could you make it. Being released could mean any thing. "Then kill five children today." The Walkman ordered. Fritz swallowed, realising that he may have welled signed away his soul now. Fritz teleported inside the building hiding away in the parts and service room. He was surprised how clean it was for a murder site. The older animatronic still rotted here, Fritz wondered why they had not been sold for scrap yet. One suit stood out though, it seemed well looked after. It resembled Freddy, but had a golden colour. "Use the suit as a lure..." The Walkman commanded. "Lure of doom." Fritz said pulling the empty suit to eye level.

"What time does the pizzeria open?" The Walkman asked. "9-ish." Fritz said binding the suit over his flesh. It was full of old wires, the broke on Fritz's hardened flesh. "Commence at 3." The Walkman barked. Fritz checked his watch 7:56, it was going to be a long wait.

Fritz awoke at three, feeling well rested. He stalked into the restaurant, mimicking the walk of one of the animatronics. A group of five young kids was Fritz's first intended target, but after seeing how happy they were. He couldn't bring himself to end there life's. A group of teens sitting in the backs of the pizzeria. They weren't enjoying being here. "Kill them." The Walkman hissed in Fritz ear. Fritz felt the lump in his throat again as he approached the group. He quickly mapped out a idea which was sure to get them in the parts and service room. "Hey, couldn't help notice how bored you all are. There's an arcade out back that needs testing, if y'all are interested." Fritz said in a natural Texan accent. "Cool," The boy who soon would be Fredy said. "Count me in." Future Foxy said. "Let's go Riley!" Future Chica said to the soon to be Bonnie. "Wait for me guys!" Soon to be Golden Freddy said.

The teenagers, which Fritz guessed were around 14 in age followed into the Parts and service. Mary was watching the camera in reception, she flicked to the Parts and service feed and watch on in horror. The camera momentarily black off as Fritz appeared beside the heaped golden suit. He silt the throat of the girl and let her bleed on the floor. Next he stabbed the boy who had ran into the old Fox animatronic. Fritz threw the knife into the boy who was attempting to get out the unlocked door. The last boy kneeled down and began begging. Mary could have swore Fritz mouthed the words, 'I am sorry.' Before stabbing the boy in the chest. Fritz glanced to the camera with a sickened look the camera feed blacked off. Mary didn't know how to react. After every one had left she went to prize corner.

Later when the newly hired Jeremy Fitzgerald came he found Mary hanging from a rope over Prize corner. She was pale meaning she was long dead. Jeremy swore he saw two eyes staring from the puppet's box. The eyes vanished as the lid shut again. Jeremy approached the box curious. It fell over spilling out Marionette.

"Ummm... Hi!"

**I don't know bout you guys but I feel a little queasy after writing that...**


	4. The Purple Ghost vs Neyo

Chapter 4

Jeremy yelped when the slender marionette spoke. He began to shuffle away from the talking puppet. "Please stop!" The puppet said in a feminine voice. Jeremy hit the wall, still trying to avoid the puppet. Jeremy was hyper ventilating as the marionette hovered over him. "Please don't hurt me!" The Marionette pulled her hand back realising Jeremy was scared. "I won't hurt you..." She assured. "I'm just scared and confused." The Marionette sat cross legged in front of Jeremy. He began to stop hyperventilating, calming down. "Are you her?" Jeremy pointed to the hanging women. "Don't know, I feel like I know her, while I was her. If that makes any sense?" "Makes, sense to me..." Jeremy said standing up.

(Present day.)

With a mix of shocked reactions the group had listened to Freddy's shared memory. Bonnie frowned, almost crying after remembering how much it hurt to bleed out. Foxy growled, still remembering lying over the old foxy bleeding out. Marionette added on her side of the story, further cementing the sad look on Mikes face. The group pulled together, with exception of C-16 who orbited around the group. "So what's the plan Mike?" Leonardo asked. "I don't know, maybe call our staff and make plans." Mike said scratching his head. "Does that include, Zachary and Relyin?" Vicky asked. Again reference of the Relyin character, made Marionette search through her memories. "I personally think they need a break. What does the group think?" Mike glanced around. Only Eddy didn't want to get their help. "Call em already Mike!" Golden Freddy said playfully.

Mike whipped out his phone, pressed Relyin's contact. The call was intercepted by C-16 who linked the call to the future with advanced technology.

"Hey Relyin!" Mike attempted to come off as causal, he failed making golden Freddy snicker.

"Hey Mike!" Relyin said mimicking the tone. "Put me on speaker please!"

Mike laid his phone on the table. Relyin's end was plagued by the rumble of gunfire.

"Hi Relyin!" Foxy greeted. "G'day all, it's kind of a bad time so cut to the chase." "We got the supposed killer of the five kids on our ass, could you give us a hand?" Freddy said. "C-16 sent me a recording of Freddy speaking about that - Son of a..." Relyin was cut off momentarily by an explosion. "I'm a little preoccupied by my private military's engagement of a terrorist group..." Relyin's end of the call there was a slice of flesh from Relyin's blade. "It sounds bad..." Vicky said. "You wouldn't believe it!" Relyin replied. "Any ways, is Zach available?" Mike asked. "I'm not sure I'll give him a call later. But..." A loud whoosh sound cut off Relyin yet again. "Dam VTOL ships... Back on track I'll send one of my best friends and probably most trusted troop in the military." "Cool." Bonnie said.

"Also, I'll give Zach a call, see if he can help. I myself maybe be a little delayed..." Another explosion. "Call me back another time... ATTACK!" Relyin hang up replacing the song of a charge with a phone tone. "That sounded awesome..." BB said to C-16. "Now what?" Chica asked. "I guess we play the waiting game," Marionette sighed. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to play games on my phone." Mike said leaving the party room. The night went on, everyone was a little on edge but relaxed more and more until Mike's night shift ended and the business hours began. Mike stayed a little longer then normal to discuss matters with Paul and Velma.

"Now that's clear, now we got a lot more animatronics I think we should add another stage and a few other little side attractions..." "I argee, Mike." Velma said. "We got the space, maybe we should do some hiring?" Paul glanced to Mike. "Good call. I'm a little tired you guys alright to do some planing?" "Mike, we will be fine," Velma said, placing a hand over Mike shoulders.

"See you tonight Mikey!" Velma attempted to sound playful. It made Mike smile. "Nice try." Paul teased. "Shut up you!" Velma gave Paul a punch to the arm before heading into her office. Paul went into his office, he jumped to find C-16 standing in the office. "C-16 you scared me." "I am sorry, there is the important matter of your design of animatronic." "What about it, Vicky's the only one with my hardware." Paul said pulling up his blue prints. "Not your hardware, all of it. It needs upgrading or replacing." C-16 said stamping his hand on the prints. "I thought about it too." Paul said looking at his white board. "I had scanned Freddy a few times, Relyin's repairs are holding him together." C-16 said. "I would love to help but Zach and Relyin are much better then I am..." Paul said. "You have created a complex AI that rivals that of even the highest AI of my time." C-16 said. "Wait, your AI isn't top notch?" Paul said sitting at his desk. "My AI is merely a learning system that uses billions of variables for various tasks. I factor in all knowledge I can and conceive the perfect response. While your AI's are amazingly complex and seem," C-16 paused running through all the code he could for the perfect line.

"Alive."

Paul had aways wondered the inner workings of C-16 with a sense of praise. Receiving a compliment like that was like a hand shake from god. "How bout you and I start planing something?" Paul asked. C-16's chest opened revealing a series of disks. He plucked one out and placed it on Paul's desk. A hologram of C-16's design shot from the disk. "Every thing but the new ENA core and AI." "Wow, this is well awesome. Let's pick it apart." Paul said happily.

"Hey Velma!" Tori said peering in to Velma's office. "What do you need Tori?" Velma asked. "I don't know I was just kind of bored sitting back stage, got any thing we could do?" Velma leaned back in her chair wondering If she had any thing for the group back stage to do. She began searching her draws discreetly for any thing. An empty bottle, perhaps they could play truth of dare or something. "I'll show you guys a game with bottle..." Velma said gesturing Tori to follow. The day went well, they had made a profitable amount and the animatronics were soon playing truth or dare. Their rules were you couldn't leave the room in a dare and you could change to a dare if you didn't want to answer a truth. Mike had called in that he would be missing a shift tonight due to personal reasons. The reasons included going to the police asking about the five missing kids at Freddy's Pizza.

"Hello how can I help you?" The receptionist asked Mike politely. "Could I see a Sargent Anderson?" Mike asked leaning against the desk. "Just let me check..." The receptionist began typing into her computer. She paused for a moment then continued typing. "Mike Schmidt I assume?" "Mmmhmm." Mike said waiting patiently. She typed again. Mike sighed. "Go right in, office six doors on the right." "Thanks," Mike walked along to the door marked Anderson. A middle aged man, who seemed in decent shape sat at a desk, talking to person on his phone. His black hair and green eyes seemed very faded. His left eye was off centre slightly, Mike thought it might of been a lazy eye. "I got to go, I'll call you back later." Anderson placed his phone back and studied Mike for a second. "I assume you work for Relyin Novaa?" "With..." Mike muttered. "Brandon Anderson." Anderson said out stretching his hand. "Mike Schmidt." "Take a seat Mike," Brandon focused on Mike intently. "So how can I help you?" "I was wondering if you could give me any information of the Fazbear killer?" Brandon chuckled lightly, after realising Mike was serious he spoke. "Well, you came to right man." Brandon clicked a button on the under side of his desk. The wall behind him slide open reveal an archive and a futuristic looking computer. "I am head of the paranormal and time travel flow. Best in the country may I add." Brandon said walking into the hidden room.

"I first encountered Relyin and C-16 in a simple case of right place and right time. They gave me authority over these subjects." Brandon said after keying some digits into the computer. "The murder footage we gave the news was highly edited, I'm going to show you the original." The screen changed into a view of a room. The withered and discarded animatronics lay in dust. A man who Mike instantly identified as the purple man that appeared out the front of the Pizzeria appeared in the centre of the feed. He glanced at the camera for a few seconds, burning the sickening smile into Mikes mind. The screen changed to a close up of his face for a split second. Mike yelped. The purple figure then pulled up the golden Freddy suit. The next second the feed began distorting lagging until the screen blacked. For a split second the words written white were all that remained.

'You Can't.'

"We have no idea what they mean." "Creepy..." Mike muttered. "Could I download this to my phone?" "Go for it." Anderson said. "Hope it's helpful," Anderson pulled a thin file from the archive. "I know for a fact a case this thin is bad. Anyone who tried to figure it out went nuts. Like everyone literally went completely insane and most of committed suicide after leaving a not about a purple ghost or something." Anderson went on after giving Mike the file. The story made Mike feel a little queasy. "Ever need me, call me." Anderson said giving Mike a small loose piece of paper with his phone number scrawled over it. Mike stuffed the paper in his breast pocket. A sucking sound began to echo through the building causing many officers to worry. "That can not be good." Anderson said unlocking a vault in the wall. Three weapons were held racks, an assault rifle, a pump action shot gun and a revolver. The sucking sound grew louder as Anderson choked the Shot gun. The buildings lights went out. Anderson gave the shot gun with torch attachment to Mike. Mike flicked the the light on, it shone off Anderson's shiny weapon. Anderson stuffed the revolver in the back of his belt.

"Stay close Mike." Anderson stood next to the door and Mike stood opposite to him. Anderson flicked on the light on his weapon. He gently pushed the door open allowing Mike to peer into the hall. "Is it clear?" "I think so." Anderson bust through the door, waving his rifle around steadily. A officer came from his office at the opposite end of the hallway brandishing a semi automatic pistol. He kneel down near where the receptionist was. "Oh My..." The officer said. The receptionist had been beheaded. "God!" The purple man appeared just to stab a long long blade through the officer. Instead of a smiled Mike imagined, he was frowning as if he didn't want to commit murder. "Run!" Anderson yelled. Mike and the Sargent ran further into the large station. Fritz teleported after them in a haphazard pattern. The two rounded a corner then another into a stair well. The stair well lead to a large open room full of the emergency line operators. The curtains on the right side of the room closed along with all the doors. Mike tried to double back into the stair well, the door was frustrating locked. Fritz's ghostly laugh echoed around the room. Guns became common in the hand of every officer.

He appeared in the centre of the room. "Who the hell are you?" One officer said pointing a weapon towards Fritz. Fritz turned slowly to the officer, with a beat of his hand the officer weapon was thrown across the room. "I am the Purple ghost..." Fritz said. Odd he didn't sound like that last time we met, Mike thought to himself. Fritz sliced the officer. He fell clutching his gut. Gun fire began. Fritz teleported dodging near every shot. He began to slaughter the police. He turned to face Mike there gaze locking. "Mike Schmidt..." "Oh no..." Mike muttered as Fritz began stomping towards Mike.

The glass shattered as a armoured solider smashed through the window and curtain. The armour clad person landed between Mike and Fritz. The person delivered a seemingly fatal upper cut. Fritz stumbled back only before teleporting behind the armoured person. "They never learn..." The armoured figure said in a mild Australian accent. He tapped his wrist a few times and glowing blue shield formed on his wrist. The man jetted into Fritz trapping him against the wall with the shield. He jetted backwards, as the shield faded away. The military style combat knife shined as the figure drew it. Fritz dived at the armoured figure, their blades locking. Fritz got the upper hand by kicking the armoured man across the room. The mans knife stabbed into the floor. Fritz dived for the man only stopping as the man fired a futuristic pistol. Fritz took a shot in the gut and was force to flee. The man got up and approached Mike and Anderson.

"Anderson." "Captain Neyo." To the two greeted each other respectively. "Mike Schmidt I assume." Mike nodded in awe. "Mike, let's head back to the pizzeria you can update me on the way." Neyo said.


	5. You can't Fritz

**Hey Guys.**

**Sorry bout the delay for another chapter. That bastard schools back. I'm stuck between school and home work. So writing is few and long between.**

Chapter 5

"What the hell did you do to me!" Fritz screamed at the Walkman. No response further angering Fritz. "We killed all those people and worst I was shot." Fritz said hugging his wound. No response from the Walkman. Fritz's eyes changed to the White dots. He slammed his fist against the Walkman, scratching the case. "You bastard!" Fritz picked it up and was about to throw the Walkman from the roof. The Walkman began to garble random words. Static began to flood the speakers. "Fritz you have failed me..." A sinister angered voice echoed from the Walkman. "Hope hell is kind on you, Monster..." Fritz was pressed against the roof forcing him to let go of the Walkman. "Good Bye." The Walkman fell against my belt. Fritz felt as if the roof began sinking under him. "No Please don't leave me!" Fritz begged. He had realised all those threats about leaving him were real. Tears came to Fritz's eyes as he sunk into the roof further and further.

The void began to engulf Fritz. The words 'YOU CAN'T' boomed all around him like a chorus. Fritz began to count the many sins he had committed for that spirt. A small rip in the darkness, spilling light over Fritz's eyes. A quieted whisper, "You can." The rip began peeling back the darkness spilling light over Fritz. "Fritz You CAN!" Fritz was fully surrounded by the light. "Destroy the spirit!"

Fritz awoke under a bridge, heavily breathing. He still was incased in the purple hide, but he felt lighter. Smoother. His wound was healed. He had a throbbing head ache.

"Ohh, poor misguided Fritz... It's your turn to be trapped in the walk man."

Fritz screamed as the shadowy ghost griped his face.

(Mikes POV)

8am.

"Nice house." Neyo was looking over My nick knacks and items. I got a chance to study the captain. It was easy to see this guy was some sort of a elite. I had choose the word commando because his armour was battle worn. No skin was visible what so ever, but his armour had character through the decals, symbols, colour and size. The armour had an overall colour scheme of grey, white, navy blue and a small amount of yellow. Some sort of rainbow snake was painted around his right forearm. It drew my attention. "Like that?" I looked away from the snake. "Bit of my culture. The rainbow serpent helped create the world." Neyo said holding the arm at my eye level. "Wait what?" "I'm an Australian Aboriginal, mate." Neyo said. "Is that like a native Australian?" I asked. I didn't need to see Neyo's face to realise he wasn't amused.

"I guess you could say that..." Neyo said in a slightly angered tone. "Now on to more important matters, when we going to the pizzeria?" Neyo sat himself at the kitchen counter. "I'm going to catch up on sleep, you can help your self to fridge." I said. Drowsy from the encounter with purple ghost. 'You can't' plagued my mind. You can't what? And the fact his voice went from a young man's voice to a ghostly horse. Something seemed different. When I first saw him his eyes were white dots and now they were the creamy white. My sleep was plagued by you can't and that smile.

11 pm.

Argh!

That alarm all ways pisses me off. Never awake feeling rested, only tireder then before when I went to bed. I got up and did the usual thing, got my uniform back on. I walked out my room to find Neyo sitting on the couch, using my old PlayStation 2. "How'd you sleep?" Neyo asked. "Average." Neyo was playing Medal Of honour vanguard, he seemed to be enjoying it. "Come on let's go," I said. Neyo placed the control back and turned off the TV and console. "So how'd you meet Relyin?" I asked as we got in my car. "Too long of a story." Neyo said sitting in the front passenger. "I got time." Neyo winded down his window and hung his arm out the side. "Well, we met in the X-1 private military. After some 'disagreements' we left with around 65% of the military and created the grey knight private military." "Cool," Neyo chuckled lightly. "What kind of business you do?" I asked. "Assassinations, provide support to the earth force empire, sponsor the time line regulators with equipment and weapons, provide disaster relief and spec ops missions." Neyo said. "It pay well?" I asked in a joking tone. "Ehhh, I don't really know. I'm part of the leading body and I mostly live at the complex. It's hard to tell if I'm working hard or hardly working," Neyo replied. "Who's your favourite animatronic?" Neyo asked before I even asked my next question. "Foxy - remember him from my childhood."

"Relyin told me about a teleporting bear, I personally think it's his favourite." Neyo said ducking his head out the window. "So how successful is your business on a scale 1 to 10?" I thought for a second. "Maybe a eight or nine." Neyo nodded. "Relyin said something bout the animatronics being sentient, is that correct?" "Ahh, yeah..." I mumbled as we pulled into my parking space. Neyo followed close behind as I walked into the pizzeria. We went in and I dumped my bag in my office. Neyo had picked up my old tablet, which admittedly needed replacing. "It's funny," Neyo said. "What's funny?" I asked in return. "This tablet isn't even 1% as powerful as my Wrist Mounted Computer." Neyo gently placing the table on my desk.

(No POV)

Mike rushed past the animatronics and straight up stairs, only yelling hi as he began climbing the stairs. Neyo quickly placed himself beside the wall while the animatronics were distracted. He froze standing like a store front mannequin. "Ahhh, who's that?" Bonnie asked pointing to Neyo. "Is that an Endo?" Vicky said approaching Neyo. Golden Freddy teleported in front of her keeping her way. "Hello?" Foxy asked stepping beside Vicky. Freddy stepped down off stage and pushed past his golden counter part. He carefully raised a hand out towards Neyo. Freddy gently placed a hand on Neyo's shoulder. "Just a un programmed animatronic." He said turning to space the group. Neyo flinched at the bear as he turned back. "Oh God!" Freddy said stepping back from Neyo. Bonnie broke into laugher. Neyo laughed. "It's ok everyone." Neyo said sitting on one of the child sized tables.

"The names Neil Owens, or Neyo for short." He said. Bonnie was still gasping for air between laughs. "Umm.. Hi Neyo..." Chica said awkwardly. "Sorry bout that mate. I'm assuming Relyin didn't do something like that now..." Neyo said to Freddy. "How do you know Relyin?" Foxy pondered. "How don't you guys remember me, I helped renovate this place and save all your asses?" Neyo said playfully. "You were one of the soldiers?" Vicky question. "Mmmhmm." Tori was confused she didn't remember any of this. C-16 and Paul came down stairs. "Hello, Captain Neyo." C-16 greeted. "Hey C-16, how's this place for you?" Neyo greeted back. "I find it homely and entertaining." C-16 said. "Paul Hogen." "Captain Neyo." Neyo and Paul shook hands. "So do I have to guess names or is some..." "I'm Vicky, This Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Tori, Golden Freddy. There's also Marrionette, BB, Eddy, Velma and Mike but they are up stairs." Vicky said pointing out each animatronic. "Already met Mike." "Vicky could you give Neyo a quick tour?" Paul asked. Vicky nodded and Neyo began to follow her around the pizzeria.

"You guys right down here?" Paul asked. "We will be fine." Freddy said sitting next Tori. Paul hurried up the stairs. He went into Velma's office where Mike and Velma where looking over the plans. "Paul, have a look at this I think it's our best one yet." Mike said not even looking up from the plans. "We put Marionette, Ballloon Boy and Leo in the arcade hire two more employees for the job of operating the arcade area. Tori and Golden Freddy could wonder around just interacting with guest." Velma said. "Wait, an arcade and two other people to bring into this?" Paul said in almost outrage. "We have the money," Mike said. "That's more people, to learn about all of this," "So... We make up some lies." Velma assured Paul. "We have living Animatronics and the hyper high tech combat drone. Plus now a solider from the future." Paul retorted. "He will just hang out in Relyins warehouse." Mike said. Paul frowned, Mike added more reasons why two other people might be a bad idea. "Relyin and Zach could work here then?" Velma compromised. Mikes phone rang. Relyin and unknown caller.

"No!" The two young men said. As the call began. "Besides I'm already contracted as your repair man." Relyin spoke through Mikes phone. "How you know we were talking about you?" Paul asked. "Ummm... I planed a bug in the cameras. Relyin and I were already discussing the matters." Zach said through the phone. Loud happy music began playing from Mikes phone. "Zach your at a party aren't you?" Relyin asked through Mikes phone. The three in the office went silent. Zach admitted quietly, "Ocean cruise..." "Where are you Relyin?" Mike asked. "Umm, I am in a tank." Relyin said. "Back on matters..." Velma said. "How should we hire?" "I don't know?" Zach and Relyin said together. "I guess we could do a open hire..." Mike said. "Good enough idea," Velma said.

"First, I would get the arcade done." Relyin said. A loud crashing sound echoed through the call. "I second on that." Zach spoke through Mikes phone. "Good call," Mike said. Another loud crash coming from Relyin's end. "And that's my queue to hang up..." The tone followed as Relyin hang up. "I should go, the bar opens soon..." Zach hung up and mostly likely went to the ships bar. "That was no help..." Velma said. "Dam right." Mike said. "I could get some people to work for us." Paul said. "I know a couple guys in the Industry, they could help us..." Velma said. "Call them up and order arcade machines. Me and Paul will begin the problem." Mike said

Back down stairs Neyo had seen most of the pizzeria. "This is the Pirates Cove, Foxy and I live here." "It's very Pirate-ity." Neyo said admiring the stage. "I remember reinforcing the pillars side stage." "Thanks I guess." Vicky said. "Also, keeping you eye patch up all the time or does it go up and down?" Neyo asked flicking the vixen's eye patch. Vicky pulled her head away. "It's rigged to close or open when I want," She demonstrated by closing it then opening it. Vicky noticed the small fox decal on Neyo's helmet, she couldn't see it very well because unlike most people Neyo was tall. "What's with the fox on your helmet?" "Eh, looks good." Neyo said bowing his head to show Vicky. "I think it had something to do with a friend, she was K.I.A. It's my way of remembering of her..." Vicky thought on how he had said K.I.A, she had no clue what it meant. "Killed in action..." Neyo said noticing the look of confusion on her face.

"That's horrible," Vicky said. "After what I've been through it's not as bad as it seems." Neyo said sitting on back on stage. Vicky raised an eyebrow wondering what else had happened to Neyo. "Ahoy." Foxy said in joyful tone, almost a mocking version of his performing accent. "Hi Foxy." Vicky said. Neyo smirked. "Foxy d' the Fox." He repeated to himself. "Wonder who came up with that," "I've wondered that too..." Vicky said teasing Foxy. Foxy poked Vicky. "You two behave like real foxes." Neyo said. "Well at least the ones I've seen." Vicky smiled. "Exactly how old are you?" Foxy asked. "29." Neyo said, "Why you ask?" Foxy smiled. "You act like you are in your 50's," "True." Vicky said. Neyo laughed. "How old you guys?" "At least 16 years mentally, maybe 20 years physically." Foxy thought aloud. Vicky laughed. "Coming up on a year..."

"Wasn't one of you guys involved in some sort of bite?" Neyo asked. "Yeah, not my best day..." Foxy said. "You got off lucky, we had a prototype drone serve with us, shot the lead engineer. It was well completely and utterly destroyed. Sometimes good guys do a little bad..." Neyo said. It bought a smile to Foxy's face. "Am I the only one who thinks, biting a kid and being a soldier are completely different?" Vicky said playfully. "I know who my favourite animatronics are now." Neyo said happily.


	6. Welcome Aboard!

Chapter 6

Neyo had settled in Relyin's ware house quite comfortably. An upstairs area which had been converted a large open living area. Full of the technology Neyo was a costumed to. He wanted to go see the foxes preform, but that would require him to get his armour off. That was a task never to be attempted, his armour and him hadn't been apart for years. So as the clock turned to nine, Neyo laid on the couch gazing out the camouflaged window. It was bright and sunny, most weather Neyo saw was cloudy and dim. Maybe he could risk a late night visit, around nine-ish. He didn't know any television shows, so till then was bored. If this base was like any of Relyins other set ups, it would contain a under ground level containing a small firing range, stock of weapons, garage and armoury. Knowing how light he travel it might be an idea to stock his weapon downloader.

Good feature of the power armour Neyo wore was instead of the traditional sling and limited weapon stock. It created a small alternative reality that stored weapons and ammunition. Prototype made by Relyin, Neyo got to test it. Whistling, Neyo happily began scanning weapons. Assault rifle, Sniper Rifle, shot gun, rail gun, SMG and Neyo's favourite revolver rocket launcher. Now Neyo had to wait till his weapons were confirmed on his wrist mounted computer. He was also armed with his duel pistols that sat holstered on his hips. Relyins theme played on Neyo WMC, Neyo answered.

"Hey Neyo, you raiding my weapons stock?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Nah not really, just leave a list of what you took. My alarm went off, so I'll restock it later." Relyin said. "When you and Zach coming by?" Neyo asked. "Sooner or later. The counter attack is going a lot longer then planed..." Relyin said. "Well, cya later mate!" "Bye Neyo!" Relyin hung up. A familiar mech hung in the garage. The ape like mech bought back memories of long fights. The name came to mind like a ham sandwich. S-4 Dreadnought, bringer of bad memories for all who stood in its way, it had earned the nick name 'the beast'. Armed with a energy based chain fed rail gun and homing missile pods allowed it destroy all that got in its path. Standing twice as tall as Neyo the mech was a fear some sight.

It would be handy if he ever needed it. "Note to self, S-4 in garage," Neyo said, walking back up the long stair well. Neyo figured he could sleep a few hours, he had been up for a few weeks and the armour could only keep him awake so long. He removed the back plate, which contained life support and the anti matter battery which were both running on empty. Neyo chose to lie on the couch, he set the alarm to 9pm. Within the hour he was asleep.

(Neyo's POV)

Lightning struck, illuminating Relyin and the weapon I held in my hands. "Alright Boomerang 2 original, in and out. Gets plans get out." The radio operator said. "Like he said Neyo in and out..." Relyin said, choking his dual SMGs. "Boomerang 2, enemy bombers in bound get to cover!" The bombers raced over head. "Neyo Down!" Relyin screamed as I blacked out. I woke lying of my side, gazing towards my open left hand. I couldn't feel my legs. It hit me like a brick as I was lifted higher to see only burnt stubs in front of me. I looked back to my left arm. I screamed as I was detached from the arm.

I snapped up, sweating like a dog and panting like a horse. My robotic limbs had began spazzing out, throwing themselves around. They took a lot of focus and I ended up forgetting the dream. Should probably get that back plate now. The armour was fairly heavy with out the assist of the motors. I think it was around 50 pounds. The motors hummed and I felt the weight lifted.

(No POV)

"You think anyone else is coming in?" Foxy asked sitting over the stage edge. "I wouldn't think so," Vicky said checking her self out in the stage side mirror. "What's the time?" Foxy's asked looking towards Vicky. "Ten pasted nine," Vicky said glancing towards the clock behind where the crowd would be. Foxy got up and squeezed Vicky with a hug. She smiled snuggling into Foxy. "Wish we had a window," Vicky said gazing to a spot on the wall. Foxy sighed in agreement. Foxy held Vicky's tail between his legs, he knew it annoyed her. She squirmed to force foxy to release it, but Foxy kept a tight grip on it. Vicky knocked the captains hat from Foxy.

Neyo snuck in and sat at the back of cove. Vicky broke free, but tripped. Her shirt caught on Foxy's hook tearing it. "My shirt!" Foxy laughed and kneeled beside Vicky offering her a hand. Neyo smiled beneath his helmet. Vicky sat up and began to pull herself up. The foxes passionately kissed. "Ohhhhh," Neyo said. The two foxes snapped back up embarrassed, Vicky cheeks began to Crimson and Foxy began umming. "I bet that's not the first time that's happened," Neyo said approaching the Foxes. "Yeah..." Vicky said staring to the floor. "If you are in a relationship, why hide it?" Neyo said. Foxy's eyes opened wide, he knew Neyo was right. "Yeah, good point..." Vicky said gazing to Foxy. "How'd you get in here with out Freddy and that seeing you?" Foxy asked changing the subject. "I know a thing or two about stealth," Neyo said.

The door to pirates cove clicked, Neyo rushed to behind where it opened. As the door opened Neyo held the door back giving him cover. Foxy and Vicky recognised the little blonde hair girl. It was 16 year old Susan who had visited them before. "It's better then I thought..." She said looking around the pirate themed room. Foxy and Vicky froze on stage, then began there act. The girl sat and watched the two foxes performed. The door began to pull shut, Neyo tried to hold it opened. His grip slipped making the automatic door slam shut. Neyo froze hoping the young girl didn't glance back. Surprise she did. "It's that robot!" She said in a panicked tone. Vicky dropped down off stage and stood behind Susan, she placed a hand on the young girls shoulder.

She screamed. "It's okay," Vicky said in a calming tone. "It's just our friend Neyo," Vicky said ducking down to the girls eye level. "He almost killed me before!" "That was C-16, he's a robot while Neyo's a living breathing human." Foxy said jumping down from stage. "It's a long story..." Vicky said, "Are you looking for a job?" Foxy asked. "Yeah," Susan said excitedly. "Then come with us." Vicky said. The two foxes left, Neyo choose to go see the animatronics in the back stage. "Hey-a guys!" Neyo said stepping into the dark back stage.

12am.

Mike did the normal. Then he was intercepted by Eddy who pressed him into the supply closet. Mike stumbled falling against the cob web covered crates stacked against the wall. "Eddy, what the hell?" Mike said, dusting his uniform. "Mike, I've got a problem!" Eddy said in quite a distressed tone. "Tell me what's wrong Eddy?" Mike said standing back up. Eddy loosened is mask and reached in to the rotting body inside him. He pulled the worn chip marked Venom and showed it to Mike. "That's... That's... Venoms Chip!" Mike stuttered. Eddy nodded reluctantly. "Why do you have his chip and I thought C-16 melted the big guy apart?" Mike stated. "He saved my life. It only seemed fare I did the same," Eddy said. Mike thought hard for a second. "Maybe speak to Paul, I don't really know?" Mike said.

As Mike left, Eddy caught him. "Vicky and Foxy are looking for you by the way." "Thanks for the heads up." Mike left, Eddy followed shorty after stashing the chip back inside himself. Mike headed up stairs. He checked in Velma's office. The two Foxes were talking to Velma, with another young girl. Mike stepped in, "Hey who's this?" He said sitting next to Foxy. "Susan - she wants a job here." Velma said. "Mike Schmidt," Mike said shaking her hand. "Susan Chapman." The two shook hands friendly. "Well, are you willing to except the weird?" Mike asked. "So talking animatronics and soldiers from the future aren't the weirdest?" Susan said in a joking tone. Mike chuckled. "There's a lot more..." Vicky said. Susan smiled before yelling.

"What ever, I'm in!"

Authors notes

Hey Guys, It's me the Other Guy. So there's going to be a few little contests. Contest number 1, Cover art, I want to see you guys draw any of the characters from this story, rules are simple email me at my email (Check My profile) with the art. Can be hand drawn or created digitally, but must contain the tittle. Contest number 2, OCs that can be used as workers at Freddy's pizzeria. Rules are even simpler, one OC per person and two will be selected. Just leave a review or PM me, containing details and I will choose two.

Till then This is the Other guy signing off.


	7. A fight

Chapter 7

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza held more secrets. These Secrets could be used to help the purple ghost. The high and numerous piles of animatronic piles stacked in the basement or something more. He knew of the numerous dead night watch guards caused by the toy animatronics. The purple ghost smiled, knowing he had began the toy animatronics mistrust of the adults. The ghost imagined a army of undead spirits with powers like that of Fritz, whom the purple ghost had happily possessed. That new guard though, Mike Schmidt he had some power hidden away him. The purple ghost could use that, if Mr Schmidt were to perish. It was time the purple ghost built his army, he wasn't just going to wipe the company that destroyed him out, but the whole specie that had doomed him.

A lifeless animatronic laid on its side. A rotten green in colour and a Frankenstein like rabbit, this Animatronic seemed less child friendly due to its weathered body. "Rise." The purple ghost said quietly to the rotting animatronic. The animatronic spurred, it's eyes began to glow the almost dead white colour. "Vengeance..." It said it a horse croak of a voice. The purple ghost smiled through Fritz's body. He began lending out his power to the rising animatronic and the scattered bodies around the room. The bird began to stand up right, it's 'lets party' bib changing to 'die...' The toys rose. The purple ghost began laughing. One corpse chose not to rise. It was expertly engraved, 'C-16', It looked more refined and powerful then the others. It was no Endoskelton. With his remaining power the purple ghost rebuilt the corpse, improving it to his like.

(Back in the pizzeria)

It was one of those days where the animatronics, were left alone for the night. Mike and Velma settled on tomorrow morning they would begin looking around for another few people to hire. Neyo and C-16 went next door after the animatronics decided it would be one of the rare occasions they would sleep the night. "Night Freddy!" Vicky yelled disappearing into Pirates Cove. "Night Vic," Foxy said lying down in the pile of blankets they had acquired. Vicky lied down next to Foxy, snuggling in close to her boyfriend. Freddy slumped down back stage with golden Freddy. "You look better with a blank C-16 body inside you," Freddy said relaxing. "I feel better," Golden Freddy said smiling. It was one of those things he couldn't do before. "Any ways night," Freddy said, sealing his eyes. "Night brother," Golden Freddy said slumping over. All was silent. BB slept slumped against puppet's box. Tori and Leonardo slept up stairs on the couch. Bonnie and Chika slept in the storage.

(Vicky's POV)

Peaceful, warm and peaceful. I should sleep more often, it felt nice.

Crash!

My eyes snapped open and began searching the cove for any sign of where the noise came from. My core pulsed as I watched the door handle slowly turn. The door creeped open. At first I thought it was C-16, but something was different, his eyes were red not yellow. He seemed more bulked up by rusted metal plates and what I thought was barbed wire. He bent down and began to study me and Foxy. What scared me, was when C-16 talked, instead of deep silk like man's voice it was a deep thorny women's voice. "I have the foxes..." He or should I say she began to tug Foxy out of the cove, slowly and steadily attempting not to wake him. "Good," That ghostly hiss said. C-16 slung me over her shoulder. Keeping my eye open under my eyepatch so I could peer out and see through the gap. The Toy animatronics stood around a circle of my friends, they looked like corpses that had crawled from the graves. Each one bore a sickening smile splitting their face. "Job Dark," Parrio said patting the drones shoulders. How did I not see it as Dark. I was dropped next to my friends.

Parrio kneeled down in front of me. She looked more like a shark then a parrot now, her costume had been ripped heavily and the pirate clothes she wore were virtually none existent. "I found two more!" Toy Bonnie yelled from the office. "Who are they?" Toy ChiKa asked, kneeling down beside Bonnie. "There's a White tiger and a bird." Toy Bonnje said dragging the White tigers out. He rested it besides me and I could see his eyes. I swore the Tiger winked at me. When did we get this guy? I asked myself. "I wouldn't mind a ride..." Toy Chika said. Parrio made a disgusted look towards the weather cheer leader chicken. "Take him in another room, don't want to what that sickening action," The Frankenstein Bunny said. Looking further on the White tiger facing me his eyes seemed human like and yellow. It was Relyin! "Wait for the signal," He hissed.

"Do as he says guys," Another voice said from behind me. A few muffled moans from the other room over, made the unfamiliar bird lying behind sighed. Poor Bonnie, he didn't deserve rape. The Toy foxy who was now a mangle of parts kneeled down beside me. I froze he began... Feeling me. The Frankenstein bunny sighed, "Why must there be so much rape?" The purple man smiled before Chuckling, "I don't know," Oh, No this was bad. Fear shot through me along with the memories of faceless Bonnie. I began being dragged away from the group.

"W-W-Welcome to Fre-Fre-Freddy's" Relyin said sitting up. I liked how he mimicked Freddy's voice. "What the?" Toy Freddy said. "I hope you enjoy the pizza!" The bird said jumping onto his feet. I knew it was now, Zach. The toys began to look around in confusion. "By the way that's the queue!" Relyin whispered loudly. "They are Asleep!" I cried out. Relyin kicked Eddy, who rolled over. "Son of bitch!" The purple ghost yelled aloud. Relyin run a finger along his neck then pointed to the purple ghost. "Kill them all!" Parrio ordered. "How bout no!" Zach teased throwing the bird head aside realising his flame coloured hair. "Defend them, I'll help Bonnie!" Relyin told Zach. I elbowed the mangle then joined at Zach's side.

(No POV)

Relyin ran into to the door way, bonding off it strike Toy ChiKa with a powerful tackle. Relyin sat on top of her pinning her. "Oh Relyin I never knew you liked me," Toy Chika said. "Bite me!" Relyin hissed through the tiger mask. Toy Chika rolled over so she was on top. "Oh I intend too..." She said leaning in on Relyin. Relyin squirmed under her realising she had grown more powerful since they last met. He had too. Relyin blasted energy from his right hand, ironically his hand was trapped under the animatronics thigh. Relyin shook the bird from him, then jumped up. Toy Chica ran full force at him. Relyin slide over the bench making her bang into the wall. She threw an empty head at Relyin, who shattered it with a bone breaking punch. Relyin drew a throwing knife and hurled it into her shoulder. Toy Chika bearly flinched before leaping on to the bench top.

Her feet stomped on Bonnie's chest. Bonnie released a mumbled growl. She jumped down on top of Relyin cutting the animatronic costume he had wore. Relyin charged the yellow energy around his hand and sliced at her leg. Relyin's claw caught her pink panties which well over his face. "OH SHIT!" Relyin yelled as he began squirming. "Now we can have some fun!" Toy Chika said in a psychotic tone. "Thank god I don't have to see!" Relyin said elbowing her leg. She still sat on top of him. Although Relyin was blinded he could still fight by sound. His arm was trapped behind her leaving him only one place to slice. Relyin shuttered as he dug his claws into Toy Chika's but. She stood up allowing Relyin to slide under the table. He popped up on the other side, tearing the pink under wear from the tiger head he wore. With the energy claw Relyin boasted for Toy Chika to attack. As she leaped Relyin speed up. He drew the blade with an eagle hilt. Toy Chika realised as Relyin drew the blade back at hyper speeds, she was going to meet it. He swung hard and fast slicing down through her eye and into her chest. She crashed into the wall beside him.

Relyin smiled under the tiger mask. "I would say screw you, but I really don't!" Relyin taunted as he drove the blade through her back. Toy Chika pretended to be dead for a chance to survive. Relyin cut Bonnie free. "The horror!" Bonnie whimpered. "There, There the demented princess is dead..." Relyin comforted. "Come on we got to help the others," Relyin commanded, drawing a second bird hilt sword. Relyin leaped onto Panther animatronic, he rejoined the defence of the sleeping animatronics. He hacked the animatronic apart before pushing it in the way of Toy Golden Freddy. Zach fired the para cord towards the mangle tearing one of its remaining feet off. Parrio had attacked Vicky. Relyin saw a crocodile animatronic approaching the sleeping bunch. "HEY! You!" Relyin yelled hurling the bird hilt blade into the animatronic. Zach finished the croc off with a be heading.

The purple ghost watched on along with the Frankenstein Bunny. The purple ghost smiled watching Relyin and Zach destroy animatronic after animatronic. Zach stabbed for Toy Feddy but was caught. The bear held Zach's griped hand which in turn griped his knife. "No blades at Freddy's." The bear taunted. "Bitch please!" Zach said head butting the bear. Out side the pizzeria C-16 had sensed the attack and had gone to the door. Neyo followed. "Ready?" Neyo said standing beside the door. C-16 nodded. "Breach!" Neyo commanded. C-16 kicked the door with such force sending it to the dinning area. The shattering of the door made the fighting pause and the Fazbear animatronics awaken. "Knock, Knock!" Neyo yelled. The the two quicky joined the line of Fazbear animatronics. Dark hissed at C-16. "Kill them all!" Relyin ordered pointing a blade for Purple ghost. "Hold on," The purple ghost said waltzing in front of the Toys. "You surrender now or..." He clapped twice. Toy Bonnie appeared holding Leonardo. "He dies."

The group was disheartened. Relyin flashed away before appearing with Toy Chika. "Trade?" Zach asked playfully. Foxy began growling. C-16 and Dark were waiting for the fight to recommence, till then they threw taunts at each other. Neyo kept his assault rifle's bayonet pointed towards the Franknstein rabbit. "Give us Chika!" Parrio barked. "Give us Leo!" Freddy yelled. The yelling that insured after this quickly anger Relyin and Zach. Zach picked up a chair and smashed it against the wall, silencing everyone. "Good." Relyin said. C-16 and Dark had pointed the cannons so there bores were perfectly mirrored. "Now Give us, Leo and we will give you Chika and you can leave." Neyo demanded. "We aren't leaving," The purple ghost said. The Purple ghost was going to speak but began griping his head and moaning in pain.

It was Fritz, he was pushing on the purple ghost struggling to get his mind back. "Give us the bird," The Frankenstein Rabbit demanded. Relyin forced the bird to kneel on the floor, keeping her kneeling between the groups. "Leo, Now" Relyin demanded. The purple ghost began mumbling random words, until he screamed the line. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Toy Bonnie began splitting apart Leonardo's head, the leopards scream of pain breaking the spirits of all. He smashed the AI chip to dust then let the body fall against the ground. The heart breaking stomps against the leopards body. Relyin hacked apart Toy Chika. Fritz had one more push at the purple ghost, he had done it he had taken back his body. The final thing that happened was C-16 and Dark firing the cannons. A blast of light began. The Fazbear people braced against the blast. The purple ghost Teleported his army away.

8am

(mikes POV)

Out of habit I went to unlock the front door only to find the door was completely missing. I went in fearing the worst. The animatronics were scattered across the dinning area. The wall's were scorched, chairs and tabled were scattered and broken. A pairs of legs stuck out from the wall and a moaning sound echoed from it. I tugged on the legs to find a yellow eyed tiger stare up to me. "Mike..." It moaned. I helped it up. The tiger broke off the jaw, it was Relyin. I stepped on something or should I say someone. The Purple Man. He scurried backwards until he hit the wall. "You did this!" Relyin said stumbling on his on feet. "No I didn't!" The purple man screamed. "Wait whys your voice different again?" I asked, "and your eyes too?" "Yeah," Relyin added. "Your are probably not going to believe me." He said. "Dam right," Zach said appearing from under a broken pile of tables. "My Name is Fritz and I was the night guard at Freddy's, one night I was killed by this ghost. I didn't realise to now that the same ghost tricked me into killing five kids and then took over my body," Fritz explained. With a loud thud Neyo fell from where he had been wedges in the ceiling.

"So you are the murderer?" Mike asked.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8

Authors Notes

Hey Guys, Other Guy here and I need to give a few shout outs to people who gave me some awesome OCs

Maniac of Maniacal laughter, for a returning character from the prequel, Zach.

Desmondyanjuniee for Desmond who will be joining us this chapter

If you want to see you character or something happened in this story just ask! I'm always open to ideas. Also I'm going to be posting a few pieces of art on my Instagram, which is TheOtherGuy422.

Authors notes over.

The purple ghost POV

I hate you Fritz, I could have won by now but you had to have your free will. I swear I'll have you sealed in with your psychological horror along with everyone else. However Fritz you did provide me with something quite useful, enough power to stabilise my spirit form in the world.

"P.G, we need to get Paul back on how side," Parrio asked. "When you see him you shall speak to him!" I said. Parrio smiled. The plan needed change but what else could we use.

(The Pizzeria)

"You guys are going to need some serious repair," Relyin said. Vicky couldn't help notice the deep cut Relyin was griping on his stomach. It had cut through the costume and the armour wore beneath it, cutting deeply into him. "You need help," Vicky said, "You don't look so good." "Four months ago I was shot in the head, this is nothing." Relyin began, "You guys are going to need repairs though. "Speaking of, Paul and I had been brainstorming upgrades for them all," C-16 said joining into the conversation. "Oh, Count me in!" Zach yelled from where we was tearing off the costume. "Yeah let's pool our combined knowledge." Relyin said. "Speak to Paul when he gets here?" Zach asked. "I could for that," Relyin said moving over to Zach. "Wait Relyin, how'd you know we were in trouble?" Freddy asked. Relyin laughed, "a sensor in C-16, he flagged me after he detected that ass," "Hey!" Fritz yelled. "Your on thin ice as is." Zach teased.

Fritz went to speak but was silenced by Foxy placing his hook on his throat. "You killed us," He whispered to Fritz. Fritz got the message and sat down. "So today I thought we began searching for another employee or two," Mike said to Tori. "Cool, how'd you advertise it?" Tori asked. "Newspaper." Mike said. "How are you going to explain all this?" Marionette asked. Mike looked out among them all. BB was piggy backing C-16, Relyin and Zach were happily chatting, Fritz and Neyo were chatting like old friends, the animatronics all smiling and happy. If Mike knew one thing everyone here was family although sometimes they didn't see eye to eye and the supposed killer was among them, Mike saw past it and they had been united against a common enemy.

"So you didn't kill the five kids?" Neyo asked Fritz. "I think I was used," Fritz said. "To end our lives," Foxy hissed. "Your still alive you know right?" Neyo stated. Foxy frowned. "If any thing he set you on this wonderful life." "Your stepping on a few toes there..." Fritz said, he didn't know the name. Foxy frowned. Bonnje began laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Foxy asked. "because the killer cares more then Neyo." Neyo crossed his arms. "I have a name," Fritz said, "Fritz Smith." Mike called for Neyo, Relyin and Zach.

"Yeah Mike?" Relyin asked. "Is it possible you guys could take the animatronics, to your warehouse and give them some training while we do some interviews?" Mike asked. Relyin moaned, "I wanted to meet the people though," "Come we could have some fun," Zach said. "Actually I might get my new car, since my old never got repaired!" Relyin said, burning bis gaze at Mike. "Sorry I didn't have the money." Mike said. "Zach you look after them for a while I'm going to nick down to Australia, get us some hot chips." Neyo said. "Australia?" Zach stated. "Yeah, I'll take my fighter only should be a few minutes give or take the order." "Dam," Mike said. Neyo laughed. "Alright I know you probably don't want to hear this but you guys are going to have to stay next door!" Mike yelled, "Neyo's going to get some hot chips for you all to have," "oh, they want some too. Zach could I borrow a hundred dollars?" Neyo asked. Zach gave in a hundred dollars. "I'll see you guys later, getting my new car!" Relyin said leaving.

"Cya's later!" Mike wished.

Half a hour later.

"Mmm, these are good." Bonnie said piling the hot chips up in his mouth. "Where'd you go to get these again?" Marionette asked, getting a chip smothered in gravy. "Australia - phil's food house, best hot chips I've ever had. Speaking of..." Neyo twisted off his Helmet, a shot of gas exploded out as he threw the helmet aside. Neyo had a light beard and fairly shot hair and his skin was the natural tan colour. "Better then Pizza," Foxy said getting a cold stare from Chica. "What did you just say?" She asked. "Nothing, Nothing." Foxy said in a whimpering tone. "Get Owned!" Zach said having some more. Chica turned her gaze to Zach. "Let's not have a repeat of Relyin." Freddy said calming her down. "Well they at least have to try my pizza," Chica protested. Bonnie's mouth was getting fuller and fuller by the second. Vicky began to shuffle backwards avoiding Bonnie.

"Relyin has returned." C-16 said starring out from the window. C-16 was surprised, Relyin had up treated himself with a super car. "Relyin you bastard, buying yourself a super car." Zach said playfully. The black colour with the yellow highlights much like a lot of Relyin's things. Relyin appeared up with group with a can in hand. "Nice car," Zach teased. "Least I got a car." Relyin teased in return. "No offence Zach, but that was a good burn." Fritz said. "Shut up, Fritz." Vicky said playfully. Bonnie laughed, spitting chunks of gravy covered chips over Chica and Vicky. "So here's what we are going to do today," Neyo announced. "I couldn't help notice how you guys are little lacking in your fighting skills, so we going to train you up and have some fun in a spar."

"Break in two teams, Relyin and I or Neyo and C-16's group." Zach said. The teams evened out fairly well. Foxy, Vicky, Tori, Marionette, Eddy, BB all went with Zach and Relyin. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Fritz joined Neyo and C-16's team. "Ok, Freddy I want you fight like a bear." Neyo said. "How exactly do I do that?" Freddy asked. "Well, stand tall over your foe, keep you fists up like a boxer. Strike expertly, aim for weak points." Neyo instructed. Freddy threw a punch at Neyo who caught it easy.

"I know what you did," Marionette said after realising who Relyin was. "Im sorry what?" Relyin asked. "You killed Fritz," Marionette hissed. "No I..." Relyin said. Marionette leaped on him pulling a blade from Zach's belt. What surprised everyone is marionette didn't even touch the blade she just reached for it and it flew to her hand. "You killed Fritz!" She screamed. She drew more blades the hovered around her all pointed at Relyin. "No I didn't, I left him to repair Chica..." Relyin said. "Marionette what are you doing?" Tori spat. Marionette sent some of the blades to keep the others from interfering. "The CEO caught you red handed!" Marionette hissed. "Wait what did you say your name was?" Neyo whispered to Fritz. "No, I forgot my keys and I found him dead on the floor." Relyin said. Marionette flicked her wrist sending the blades at Relyin's head. Relyin pulled right a blade sliced through a lock of hair. "Lair!"

Relyin snapped to his feet, flicking his helmet up. Marionette stormed blades at Relyin, who deflected the blades away. "Fritz," Fritz said back to Bonnie finally. "He black mailed me so I quit!" Relyin said while dodging and deflecting all the blades he could. Zach's Knife stabbed into Relyin's stomach making him drop down on to his knee's. Marionette hurled all blades his way. "MARY!" Fritz said. The blades paused only millimetres from Relyin's flesh. "Relyin didn't kill me!" Fritz protested. The blades began to dig into Relyin's flesh. Fritz squeezed Marionette with a tight hug, her rage was replaced with sorrow. Relyin collapsed over moaning as his yellow slime like blood began pooling around him. C-16 was first at his side. The blades began to scatter out of Relyin. Looks of shook, horror and utter confusion began to spread. "C-16 I need a charge now!" Relyin demanded quietly.

C-16 nodded and transformed his left arm into the taser and began shocking Relyin. "Is he going to be ok?" Zach asked. Relyin smiled, "Next Chapter, I'll be fine."

9pm.

Relyin looked like a mummy wrapped up in so many bandages. Though some of animatronics worried about him, C-16 assured Relyin was fine. Late in the after noon, Paul had come in and Mike had diverted him to the warehouse. "Afternoon," Freddy greeted. "Hey Freddy, where's C-16?" "In the workshop," Freddy said pointing behind him. "C-16?" Paul asked. Relyin, Zach and C-16 sat around a table. "Hey Paul, we are in!" Zach announced. "In what?" "Rebuilding the animatronics," C-16 said, taking it all to literally. "We began designing, C-16 designed some of the hardware, Zach worked on fingers and facial motors and we were hoping you could add you expertise to the cpu." Relyin said. Paul smiled and began scribbling into the plans.

(Mike's POV)

"I'm Desmond," The black haired boy said. "What special skills can you offer?" I asked. "Well, I'm quite skilled." Desmond said, shining his blue eyes at Mike. "What do mean you skilled?" Velma asked. "Well, I saw you guys fight off a horde of anis. I watched on from the warehouse's bin, I would've helped but I couldn't tell who was who." "How could you of helped Desmond?" Susan asked. "I'm trained in combat and sword art." He said smiling. I smiled, I knew Relyin like to meet this guy. "You should meet my friends Zach and Relyin you will have something to talk about." Mike said. Relyin flashed into the room. "Hey, Mike need you over at the warehouse." "Why?" I asked. Relyin smiled, getting that look he got went he went to explain something. "In fact everyone can." Relyin said, glancing at Desmond. "Relyin." "Desmond." Relyin flashed away again.

We followed him over to his were house. "So this is the new animatronic design, Zach, Relyin, C-16 and I designed. They all love it and we all love it," Paul announced. I quickly looked over the plans. The design was solider and would take a lot less management to keep them running, from what I read in a corner. "So close to being human, you could... Um... I think I ain't going to finish that sentence." Relyin said. "I designed the facial, fingers and the skin." Zach said proudly. All eyes fell on me waiting for my reaction.

"What are we waiting for?"


	9. Upgrades

Chapter 9

(Vicky's POV)

"Will it hurt?" I asked nervously. "No, I don't believe it won't, you will be powered off while it happens." C-16 said. "When do you reckon I'll be awake again?" Vicky asked. "I'm not sure as I am being upgraded as well." C-16 said. "C-16 power her off we are beginning." My world became dark.

(No one's POV)

Under The basement select characters had hidden many secret's from each other. Even the animatronics had their share of hidden secrets. But a number of select secrets had been dig up by the purple ghost. "Why are we in their basement?" Toy Bonnie asked. The purple ghost had selected a small group to help him dig up the secrets he wanted. "We here to help ourselves, gain the upper hand." "What are we getting?" Parrio asked. "Remember the animatronics we could not revive." The ghost hissed. "Yes." Parrio said. "What is the scariest thing you could imagine?" The ghost asked. "A half decent man covered in blood wielding a machete." Dark said with a hint of venom in her voice. "No the walking dead." The ghost hissed. The ghost concentrated, lending small amounts of his power to the many damaged or destroyed animatronics. Eyes began to glow a evil shade of red as the many destroyed animatronics began to hum to life.

"Now do we go?" Toy Bonnie asked. "You can leave, I shall return soon." The ghost said. The three teleported away, with the undead. The purple ghost knew exactly what he was looking for. A sallow grave which lied under the concrete floor was where another secret hide. The phone guy.

Four weeks later.

(Vicky's POV)

"Vicky?"

I slowly opened my eyes. C-16 stood above me. He looked different, more armoured and stronger. The screen that was his face had a smile and two eyes, both in the yellow LED light. Wait how did I know what a LED was? "She has accessed the data base," C-16 reported to Paul. "How did you know? And what did I do?" I asked. "You are linked to my network now, you just accessed the database." C-16 said offering a hand up. I took the hand up, being a little off balance on my new legs I stumbled a little bit. C-16 supported me though. "Would you like to see yourself in a mirror?" Paul asked. I nodded. C-16 guided me over to a large mirror. I looked more human like, no gaps revealing the endo, softer, more realistic fur and my face looked more human.

"Do you enjoy your new body?" C-16 asked. "Yes I do." My tail began flicking wildly behind me, in total happiness. "Where's everyone?" I asked. "C-16 moved you into this room with Foxy, unfortunately you are the first to wake," Paul said. "Shall we commence the tests?" C-16 asked Paul. "Go ahead." C-16 sat me down at the bench I had only work up moments ago. He looked me in the eyes. "How long have you been powered off?" C-16 asked. I don't how I knew but I just said, "four weeks." C-16 nodded. "Does this hurt?" C-16 struck me in the knee. I yelped in pain. C-16 nodded. "Can you move your ears?" "No, I've never been able to do that." I said. "You should be able to now." C-16 instructed. I thought of my ears moving. I felt them move! My tail began flapping happily again. "The last test, can you feel a difference?" "Yes I can. I feel lighter, Stronger and happier." C-16 displayed the yellow LED smile on his face again.

"Also, you now wear some under wear that blends very well with your fur. It was Velma's idea." Paul added. "Why?" I asked. "You pirates are the only ones wearing clothes so it seemed like a good idea," C-16 said. "Yeah, only on stage." I protested. "Foxy does wear his tattered pants a lot though," C-16 countered. He was right I wore tattered pants as well, but I would I have to put them back on later. The bra was unusual though, before I just had a painted on tank top which in fact lasted less then a day. "C-16 could you help me over to the pizzeria?" I asked. "Negative, it is being renovated," C-16 responded. I stood up off of the bench top, still a little wobbly on my feet. "Where's Mike?" I asked. "Neyo took him, Fritz, Velma, Susan, the new guys and some cop out for a run." Paul said. "Relyin and Zach?" I added. "They're playing table tennis up stairs." C-16 added. I stumbled towards Paul. I gave a hug, "Thanks, for what you did for all of us." Still taller then Paul.

"No problem but - Relyin and Zach did most of it though." Paul said. I walked up stairs to find a extremely fast game of table tennis going.

"Hey Vicky!" Relyin greeted. "Hey," Zach said. "Can I verse winner?" I asked. "Be my guest and Zach, Pow!" Relyin said scoring a point. "Ah, Relyin I win. 21-20, it bounced twice in your side." Zach corrected. Relyin went to speak, but realised Zach was right. "The Relyin v Zach score is tied at six all." Zach said. "What's next?" Relyin asked. "Me vs Vicky." Zach said. I took the paddle from Relyin and got ready to play. "I versed C-16 yesterday and got my ass handed to me," Zach said serving. I smiled. "C-16's treat level has gone up too. Second level 19 ever and Zach and I are 18." Relyin stated. "Wow," I said. I scored against Zach, I smiled. "I've been pushing for the level 19 for ages." Zach said. "Same." Relyin agreed. "How do you level up?" I asked. "Well, you can defeat people on the next level, fight a lot of the same or, how C-16 did it, get a random grading." Relyin replied. "What's the highest rank?" I asked. "20 - only ever been reached by one guy. I think it goes on though." Zach said.

Zach scored. The sound of deep exhausted breaths, paused the game automatically we all headed down stairs. "How long did you make them run?" Zach said sitting Mike down. "Only a short six kilometres." Neyo said, looking fine. "What are you a soldier?" Desmond asked leaning over tired, "Yes, I'm a commando." Neyo said, flexing his mildly buff arms. It was the first time I had seen Neyo with out his armour. "So what are we going to do now?" Velma puffed.

"Wait for the other Animatronics to re energise." C-16 said jabbing Foxy. "After that?" Susan asked. "Train," Neyo said. Fritz smiled. "What's the word humming bird?" Relyin said in sing song voice. "I've had twenty years of practice," Fritz boasted. "Yeah, I've had two hundred thousand years of practice." Relyin countered. "Are you joking?" Fritz asked, confused. " No, all the time travel he's been through, it's most likely closer to 620 thousand." C-16 said taking the question literally. Fritz's jaw hung open in awe. "That surprised you?" C-16 said confused. "Well, yeah he only looks about eighteen?" Fritz said. "I ain't human." Relyin stated. "Wait what?" Susan jaw dropped. "What did he just say?" Desmond said. "I am a Energy Being, well an alien in other words." Relyin said. "Mike, I thought you told them the story?" Zach said.

Mike began umming and thinking of a excuse. "I haven't yet." I gave Mike a punch to the shoulder. "But, I'll tell them now," Mike said. "Everyone else just hang out, while those two are updated." Paul said. I Saar down on a bench, C-16 joined me afterwards. "What will Foxy be able to do?" I asked. "Advanced technology with allow him a second hand, that will interchange with a hook in a similar form to how I change my arm to a array of weapons. I believe you were given one too." C-16 explained. "How do I do that?" I asked, "or should I ask what does it feel like?" C-16 paused for a while, he began changing his arm to the weapon a few times. "I do not know how... How to explain, how, or how it feels. Or even how I would make myself do it." C-16 said. I thought about my left arm changing into a hook, I began flexing into different poses. Still nothing.

(Relyin's POV)

"What you doing?" I jumped from the seat. "God, Golden Freddy you scared me!" I said snapping around. "Wait, you are up?" "Yeah," The yellow bear said. "I wasn't expecting you to wake for a while," I said, hiding the project I was working on. "I'm, sorry you didn't have an AI chip so I did the best I could to that body." I stated. "It's cool, I like the way I look." Goldie said smiling. "I had a full endoskeleton once..." I was interested now. "What happen?" I asked turning my chair round to listen. "Fritz, ripped it from me, leaving me a hallow corpse." "Wait, you predate the others?" I asked. "Fritz wasn't the first murderer at Freddy's," Golden Freddy said sitting on my bench top. "I can't even remember anything from my life before being golden." I nodded, before speaking, "Go on." "I helped Marionette stuff the dead kids in to the suits, but I wasn't the first person to be stuffed into a suit. There were two before me, Fred bear and Robert Rabbit. Fred bear was kind and nice, while Robbert was always secretive and uninterested. We all worked together, then it happened." Golden Freddy's smile vanished. "What happened?" Relyin asked. "Another Murder..." Golden Freddy said sadly. "Fred Bear's family dinner closed and the company was sold off." I frowned, thinking of the horror Goldie would have injured. Other questions began spawning in my mind, where was Fred bear and the rabbit? How old was Golden Freddy? What other secrets did this place old? I wanted to know, every detail. Maybe it was time I shared my secrets.

"I was an engineer, I was there when Fritz died." I admitted. Golden Freddy's jaw hung open wide. "And you were framed for his murder." It was Anderson, he had over our conversation and now had joined in. "When I came across you during the interview, you seemed unworried. I knew you didn't do it. Then when C-16 broke in to bust you out we began our relationship." I smiled. Anderson was smart, I liked him. "Golden Freddy is it?" Anderson asked. Goldie nodded. "I came across your suit and your body fused to a endoskeleton, unfortunately your family claimed the body and had it buried." Anderson said looking towards Goldie. "Don't care for it that much, I got a C-16 body under the suit." Goldie said happily.

The hours flew by as the animatronics began waking up one by one.

Authors notes

Hey Guys, I need ideas, so review em, send em and I will write em.


	10. Oh No!

**Hey guys...**

**sorry bout the wait, but its here chapter ten. The eleventh chapter will be around soon.**

**weekends will have two or three chapters posted. **

Chapter 10

"RELYIN WHERES LEONARDO?" Freddy screamed realising one of his closet friends was missing. Freddy gripped Relyin by his collar lifting him from the ground. Zach tried to calm the bear down but was swatted away in a nearby cupboard. Relyin choked up before slowly admitting. "...he's dead..." "But you can save him like you did with Chica?" Freddy asked, pulling Relyin closer. "...You can't..." Fritz whispered. "...his AI chip was to badly mangled, he's d-d-dead..." Relyin admitted. Freddy hurled Relyin into the same cupboard Zach had been hurled into moments ago. The bear dropped to his knees and began howling. "WHY?" Chica sobbed gently in to Bonnie's embrace. Foxy was squeezed tightly by Vicky. Marionette and Eddy hugged each other, both crying. Paul held Velma. Mike wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to think of anything to brighten the mood. "He may have been a good bloke but he was a, Cheetah," Mike made a shitty pun not even helping. Relyin moaned.

"Not you day is it?" Neyo said pulling the two boys from the pile of a wrecked cupboard. "shut up Neyo..." Zach said. Freddy moaned and began twitching. His eyes began to change into the rage filled white dots. "Neyo get your armour, Zach on me!" Relyin commanded. Freddy howled in anger as Relyin and Zach held him down. "Run!" Zach screamed to the animatronics and staff. "Goldie help" Relyin begged as Freddy began thrashing around. Golden Freddy appeared just as Relyin was thrown from the bear. Zach crumbled in his defence and Freddy charged at his golden counter part. Golden Freddy dodged a punch, directed for his head. But the yellow bear took a punch to the gut. Goldie teleported behind Freddy, restraining Freddy. Zach dropped kicked Freddy. "Welcome to the p-p-p-p-pain... party!" Freddy said, kicking Golden Freddy in the crouch.

Neyo whistled loudly drawing the mad bears attention. He made the come here quester, the bear stormed towards him. Neyo ducked the powerful swing then delivered a jab to the Bears gut. Freddy buzzed will an electric shriek, realising Neyo had stung him with a EMP. Neyo slowly rested the bear to the ground. He then proceeded to help Zach up. "Thanks Neyo," Zach said. "I thought you guys got rid of that..." Golden Freddy said. "We can't control it, if our spirit gets the right conditions we get a lust for blood." Bonnie said, reappearing back in the room. "Why can't you guys have a lust for lemonade?" Relyin said standing up and dusting him self off. "Good one," Desmond spoke entering the room with C-16. "and your robot is fairly creepy." Desmond took a few steps away from C-16, who just kept starring at him. Relyin smiled. Goldie kneeled down beside his counter part, who mad moaning. "Jay-sas, Neyo what did you sting him with," Chica cried out. "Two finger EMP touch," Neyo replied. Chica gave him a cold stare. "What are like a space marine?" Desmond asked. "No, I'm not a marine and I never fought in space," Neyo said. "Yes you did, our ship got cut in half over Foji and we had to Evacuate to the enemy ship, which we took over." Relyin added. "Wait you guys have been in space travel?" Eddy asked. "Yes, but it's not important..." Relyin shot the conversation down. "I purpose that we run tests," C-16 purposed. "Like what?" Marionette asked. C-16 kneeled down beside Freddy, whom had began gently moaning. "Golden Freddy you were not one of the murdered children?" C-16 asked. Golden Freddy nodded, before painting the confused look on his face. "How did you know, I only told Relyin?" "Another thing, I probably should been told." Mike mumbled. "I overheard through the microphone in Relyin's ear piece."

Relyin covered the ear piece, in surprise and embarrassment. "Going on, I purpose that Vicky, Tori and Balloon Boy are the only ones resistant to the vengeance." C-16 continued. "Wait how'd you get that?" Eddy asked. "They are the only ones that have not had a human spirit or body stuffed within them." C-16 said. "Wait, you didn't include us of yourself on the immune list?" Velma stated. "We are all variables, If you were stuffed in a suit it is possible that you could have spirit of rage. If I was possessed by one I could be a sprit." C-16 explained. "Your kidding right?" Mike said worried. "No, he's right." Relyin said, repeating C-16 every word in his head. "Fritz - pretty much confirmed that we are all vulnerable." Neyo said. "I think it's time we had a long chat," Mike told Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. "Zach, Neyo I think it's time we has a little search around for the bad guys." Relyin said. "Count me in." Desmond added. "I'll go suit up, then we go," Relyin said.

"Now here's what's happening, you are going to tell me everything." Mike demanded. Freddy sat up and nodded. Mike and the four originals went upstairs locking the door behind them. "So what do we do?" Tori asked, still looking over her navy and sliver colour scheme that Relyin had re done. "I don't know," Marionette said. C-16 sat down and began tweaking his weapon. "Still don't know how to change my hand to a hook," Vicky said sitting down next to C-16. "Wait you can do that?" Eddy asked. C-16 nodded. "Can I?" Tori asked. "You all have a 'treat' left in side you by Relyin." C-16 said. "That's cool as, get an amazing upgrade and a treat." Marionette chanted. "What did we get?" Eddy said sitting in front of C-16. "Eddy - jump boasters. Tori - hook and blade. Vicky - hook and mini cross bow. Marionette - a experimental, as Relyin named 'hook line movement access'. Ballon Boy ..." "C-16 stop telling them..." Relyin said walking past in a suit of armour. "Nice armour," Ballon boy said.

Relyin nodded before his helmet covered his face. "Where you going?" Ballon Boy chimed. "Going to intercept of stealth drone I have mapping the state and then boost my armours sensors and we are going to have a shot at ending this," Relyin said in a radioed like voice. "Good luck," C-16 wished as Relyin left. Relyin rounded a hall throwing Mike a head set as he left the building. Neyo, Zach and Desmond stood outside. "So plan?" Desmond asked. "Relyin and I will be intercepting a sub orbital drone to locate this guy. Meanwhile you guys take Relyin's new car then we meet at location." Zach said. "Roger that," Neyo said squeezing into Relyin's car. Relyin fired his jets boosting him from the ground. "Link to my HUD. We have to be hyper accurate or end up a pair of stains on my drone." Relyin commanded. "Wait how fast is this thing going," Zach said activating a VPD allowing him to fly. "Just over Mach 3, but when in full orbit up to ten," Relyin said jetting skyward.

Relyin loved hearing the sonic boom followed after him. The cloud vapour was a welcome chaser of Relyin. "I thought you could fly naturally," Desmond asked, watching Relyin and Zach sky rocket. "Nope, if hit ramp moving as fast I can go, I could go to the edge of space. My sister can fly and she taunts me for it..." Relyin said. "Neyo we are less then three hundred metres from intercept." Zach reported. "I can see the drone, dropping orbit." Neyo said. "Zach we need to equal the speed of drone, I don't know about you but I can do it." "Uhh," Zach thought for a second. Relyin boosted into Zach increasing his speed. Zach watched as the grey drone began to gain on them. "Ready?" Relyin asked. "Is the pope catholic?" Zach said. Relyin slowed down and the pair were pressed against the drone. "Zach your helmet has an air supply right?" Relyin asked. "Why?" "We can't begin scanning till the drone returns into orbit," "I think I have only a small tank with," Zach checked his wrist Integrated computer. "Twenty minutes of O2." "Hold on this is where it gets bumpy." Relyin said magnetising his feet and hands to the drone.

"Look at em go." Neyo said poking his head out the window. "Relyin come in?" Desmond called in the com. The drone disappeared above the blue of the sky. "Relyin come in?" Neyo asked through the com. "What are those two doing?" Mike asked through the com. "They just went in to orbit," Neyo said. "They ok?" Neyo heard golden Freddy in the back ground. "Yes there fine the dangerous parts over." Neyo replied. "Boomerang this is nova, come in?" Relyin spoke in the com. "Relyin we are not in mission you can use my name," Neyo replied. "What ever, Zach and I have successfully scanned the area for Dark and sending you co ordinates." Neyo watched as the gps slowly scanned over the town to a lake side building. "What you thinking of doing Neyo?" Zach asked. "Wait..." Relyin said as a loud beeping began to play. "Relyin what was that?" Mike asked through the com. "Guys rapidly moving signal heading towards the pizzeria," Relyin stated. Zach began to speak, but the sound of his voice was replaced with static and a unsettling laugher. "Relyin come in?" Neyo asked. "Relyin come in?" Neyo repeated. Neyo thrashed his hands against the wheel. "Shit!" Mike said. "Guys your breaking up!"

Mike lost Neyo and Desmond to the static. His heart beat speeded up in panic. "Guys I lost Relyin, Zach, Neyo and Desmond." Mike said placing the headset on the table. "What?" Golden Freddy said beginning to panic. "They said something about a signal heading our way..." C-16 said. "C-16, do a scan or something find them!" Velma commanded. C-16 began looking around as if he had heard something. "So we are possibly under attack?" Paul asked. "Yep," Susan sighed. C-16 hovered around the wall, listening to it. "Guys..." Freddy called from the living sweet. "Yeah Freddy?" Mike asked joining the bear up stairs. "A cop's here?" Freddy said surprised. Mike knew the police officer sprinting towards the building in swat gear. Anderson and he was waving his arms furiously. He looked scared. "Oh no." Mike muttered, realising something very bad was happening. A truck rammed into Andersons car, crushing it against the wall of the pizzeria. C-16 had found a ticking sound coming from the back wall of the warehouse. It was to late, C-16 had scan the wall, to find a EMP bomb, powerful enough to disable the animatronics. C-16 sprinted into the room where the animatronics had been. "EMP BOMB!" He screamed, changing his body to combat mode.

The bomb went off, the animatronics dropped over powerless. The EMP wave fried C-16's dark matter cannons. "Mike..." Freddy drowned on, until dropping to the floor powerless. "Freddy!" Mike exclaimed. The truck opened up and a horde of destroyed Endoskeletons, almost like zombies began to swarm at the warehouse. Mike, C-16, Velma, Susan and Paul stood there ground as Anderson rushed into join them. They were ready.


	11. Shit Really hit the fan

**Hey guys, I feel really dark after writing this chapter up. It's for mature audiences and suprisingly the first time I've use the word fuck. I've been writing my own personal projects Lately, if your interested in reading my own unique stories message me. **

Chapter 11

Thanks to foxyxchicaforever for the ghost the wolf

The ghost lent his power to rip the wall open. Parrio approached, breaking the line of undead machines. The undead held back, but the brothers and sisters had already spread across the city attacking all the humans that dare confronted them. "What do want?" Velma spat. Mike studied the new additions to the opposing group. A ghostly wolf animatronic stood beside the purple ghost. A man with a ring dile covering over his right eye and a phone cord tightly woven around his neck. He looked almost like Fritz, but not as purple but a light pale grey. Where was Fritz though? Mike looked around to find Fritz appear beside him. "Neyo gave it to me, to give to you," Fritz said, giving Mike a pistol. "What's the plan?" Susan whispered. "Shoot to kill - keep em away from these guys." Anderson stated, cocking his rifle.

"Surrender now and we will give you easy quick death!" The ghostly wolf yelled. "I will kill you all and then when you rot in hell you can tell the devil he's next!" Fritz yelled back.

Parrio charged for Susan. C-16 stepped in the way catching the blade with his wrist. Fritz teleported behind the wolf and drew a blade seemingly from the air. He stabbed for the Wolf's back, but the man with the phone cord sent a tethered phone towards Fritz. It snaked around his neck, then Fritz was yanked into the wall. "Fucking Phone Guy... I Aways hated that phone." Fritz moaned, after crashing into the wall. "Mike!" The phone guy yelled. Mike fired the hand gun. The shots had no effect. "I see your yet to gain your suit or powers!" The phone guy said swatting Mike from his feet. "You have so much potential if you would just die!" Phone guy yelled. C-16 punched the phone guy before he could finish Mike. "We need to work together," C-16 stated. Mike nodded, pulling himself up on the drone.

"Paul, join us?" Parrio asked. "No, your cause isn't justified by any means." Paul debated. "Paul please? We need you, you can have what you all ways wanted." Parrio begged. "No!" Paul said, "I have what I want." Parrio felt tears come to her eyes. "Then I have no choice." Parrio pushed Paul to the floor and banged Paul's head against the ground. He was knocked out. "What did you do to him!" Velma yelled. Parrio drew her flintlock. The heartbreaking shot. The thud of Velma's cold dead body falling to the ground, drew all attention. "Nooo!" Mike called. The world faded to darkness as Mike collapsed. C-16 charged towards the horde of machine undead, keeping them at bay. Toy golden Freddy had snuck behind Anderson and choked him, till he collapsed. The yellow bear repeated this to Susan. "Fritz!" C-16 called. C-16 lost his footing as the undead pulled him down. "RUN!" Fritz watched as Dark fired her cannon into C-16's lower torso. C-16 dropped against the ground, his facial screen cracking as he powered off. Fritz was surrounded.

The phone guy struck out, sending the corded phone towards Fritz. Fritz deflected with his knife. "Give up Fritz's you are powerless with out me..." The ghost chanted. "Your wrong!" Fritz called back blocking Parrio's cutlass. "Your just a lost little boy, with out my guidance you would have never made it past night 3," Phone guy said hurling another line towards Fritz. Fritz teleported beside, the sleeping Vicky. "Look at him run!" Parrio taunted. The ghostly wolf kicked him on to his stomach. Fritz rolled onto his back, dodging a blast from Dark. He was horribly out numbered, there was no sign of Relyin, Neyo or Zach helping. "I'm sorry..." Fritz teleported away.

"Let's finish em off!" Parrio chanted in victory. "No, we leave them." The ghost ordered. "I'm taking the vixen, she will be my play thing." Parrio countered. "Take, Mike, Paul, the drone and the vixen leave the others here." The Frankenstein bunny demanded. "Good thinking, Spring Trap." The ghostly wold congratulated. "Thank you, Ghost." Spring Trap agreed.

Several hours later.

Mikes phone was left vibrating of the tar. Near where Freddy lay. Fritz teleported back, to find a grey knight symbol with Neyo texted under it on Mikes phone. He picked the phone up and answered the call. "Oh, thank god. You guys are alright!" Neyo cheered. Fritz frowned and felt an honest tear come to his eye. "No," he croaked. "What, Mike are you ok?" Desmond crackled in the background. "No, It's Fritz." Fritz felt a lump come to his throat as his eyes rested on Velma, resting in stagnant pool of her own blood. "What happened?" Neyo asked. "Mike, Vicky, Paul and C-16 are gone and..." "And what?" "Velma is dead." Fritz said. "Is everyone else ok?" Neyo asked. "I'm not sure," Fritz said. "We will be there soon," Neyo said, hanging up.

Fritz sat down beside Velma, now letting the tears stain his purple shirt. "Why?" He kept repeating.

Unknown Location. [Vicky's POV]

I could feel a dampness all around me. I tried to move, but my hands and feet were restrained. Where was I? The room was dark but a small light bulb above me head illuminated a small area around me. A figure lay beside me, as if it were trying to reach out of me. I felt hope as a I realised it was C-16. "C-16?" I asked quietly. I realised, C-16 wasn't glowing yellow and his screen was cracked. "Scared?" A voice all to know to me asked. Parrio. I tensed up. "That's what we did to your drone friend." She said kneeling in front of me. I tried to lash out, but I had forgot my arm was restrained. "I see you have been upgraded." She teased. "I doubt you would last half as long as what ever his name was," "C-16," I growled. A glint of knife shined in Parrio's hand. "Which would you prefer what we did to Bonnie or what I did to C-16?" Parrio asked. I buttoned my lip not speaking. Parrio bought the blade close to my face. "No answer, then both." Parrio said. She lowered the knife and hovered around my stomach. She pressed the blade against my chest, but didn't cut. "What do you want?" Parrio lowered her face near mine. "To make you suffer." Parrio she whispered. "You killed, my family, my friend and made Paul one of you. I'm going to make sure you suffer what you have done..." Parrio said, pressing the blade skin deep.

The pain wasn't that bad yet. She surprised me by kissing me, pressing her tongue deep in my mouth. I tried to turn my head but she dug the blade deeper in my stomach. She pulled the blade up, cutting through my fur, revealing my inner workings. The motor oil began seep into my lap. "You were better then I thought but, my turn is over." Parrio said stepping out of the light. Toy Bonnie returned with her. "If you enjoy it, it won't seem as bad!" She teased before leaving me with the rabbit. I squirmed realising he was going to rape me. He tugged at my pants. I tried to resist by pulling and tugging. My pants tore, revealing my naked crouch. He laughed. He tore off my bra. "No!" I screamed. Why? Why was I meant to suffer like this? I needed something to get my mind off it. "It's in!" He stated. I glanced toward C-16, poor legless C-16. I moaned in pain. He began to moan faster and faster. C-16 was my friend and it was heart breaking to see him like this.

Toy Bonnie continued until he felt satisfied and left me naked and cold. I began to cry. Why? Why me? I had come close to death so many times and dieing here seem ever more real. Parrio returned with a wide smile. "Enjoy it?" She hissed. I remained silent, staring towards the ground. Parrio grew frustrated. I knew If I cried in pain she would have succeeded her goal. I was stronger and I could prove it. Parrio kicked my ribs, before pinning my hand to the wall with a knife. "I'll be back in the morning." The light went out and I was left in darkness.

"V-V... Vic... Key?" C-16 spurred to live. "C-16?" I said surprised by his sudden awakening. "V V Vic Ky I ca ca can't s s ee." C-16 said in a distressed tone. I felt C-16's cold arm brush against my leg. "That's me," I stated. C-16 cpu began humming loudly. He managed to drag himself towards me then prop himself up beside me. "Are you ok?" I asked. C-16 shock his head. He leaned into me. "They s st s stabbed Mike h he bleeding badly..." C-16 said. I frowned. "Th th they want h him to b like Fr Fritz." "That's terrible." I added, "we have to save him!" "We can can't" C-16 said. "You could smash my bonds and then we call Relyin." I suggested. "B b body to w w weak." C-16 lowering his head. "What can we do?" I asked. C-16 paused before answering. "N n n nothing."

I felt tears roll from my eyes, but I refused this fate. "Are you ok?" C-16 asked. I choked up. "No - I've be violated..." C-16 reached for my head and gently stroked it. It felt relaxing. We sat there in darkness, keeping each other company. I felt bad for C-16, his hips had been blown apart and his body was majorly crippled. My injuries compared to his were nothing. He couldn't even speak correctly. "I'm sorry for the degrading torture my associates preformed on you." A voice said. "Who said that?" I asked. "I am Robert Rabbit or Spring Trap." It was that Frankenstein like rabbit, C-16 turned a flash light on to him. "Why are you sorry?" I spat. "Well, Rape is never a solution to any thing and I would like to apologise for Toy Bonnie's behaviour." Spring trap said. He placed a hand against my stomach, where Parrio had stabbed me. "Allow me to bandage that." "Is Mike ok?" I asked. "I don't know," Spring trap said. Tightly wrapping the wound in a bandage.

"Is Golden Freddy happy?" Spring trap asked. Why did he want to know? "Why?" I asked. "Because, a long time ago a child was murdered at Fred Bears Family dinner. Fred bear and I, stuffed said child in a hybrid suit mad from spare parts. We did to safe the business and thus Golden Freddy was born. Over time I taught him how to teleport and Fred Bear taught him matters such as reading and writing. We were a happy family, until Fred Bear and I were moved to storage and Goldie was moved to the new restaurant." He said. "Yes," I said. Spring Trap walked towards the door. "Parrio won't be to happy that your Drone friend is still functioning." Spring Trap left us in darkness.

The Pizzeria [No POV]

Rain had began bucketing down hard after Neyo had pulled everyone inside. The Animatronics were still powered off. "I'm getting report from all over the city of zombie like robots attacking people," Anderson said pulling himself out from the police radio. "Any signs of military?" Susan asked. "Only Neyo," Desmond replied. "A swat APC is clearing the heavily populated, rescuing civilians." Anderson said. "You picking up any radio chatter from Relyin or Zach?" Fritz asked. "Nothing." Neyo said. "Fritz sorry we couldn't get here to help, we got surprised attacked and got ran off the road." "Poor Velma," Susan said looking over her corpse. "Let's hope Relyin and Zach aren't like that, am I right Neyo." Anderson said, pulling the face mask off. Neyo didn't bother responding, he knew the situation was bad.

Freddy sat heavily breathing, looking very panicked. "Freddy are you ok?" Susan asked. "Where's Mike?" Freddy said looking around. "Gone - taken by the purple ghost." Fritz admitted quietly. Freddy slammed his fist in the boarded floor of the work shop. "Mate calm down, or I will put you down." Neyo said, fearing Freddy would enter rage mode. "Where's Paul, Vicky, Velma and C-16?" The bear asked jumping to his feet. "Taken." Fritz replied. Freddy took a deep breath before roaring in anger. Neyo laughed. "What's so Funny?" Susan asked. "It's just Australian's have a dark sense of humour." Neyo admitted. "Situations pretty bleak..." Fritz said. Freddy nodded, then looked around. "You can to explain what happen to everyone," Susan said pointing Neyo. "Fine." Neyo said kneeling down beside Bonnie.

"So do we even have a plan?" Freddy asked. "Wait for signs of Relyin and Zach then rescue our friends." Neyo said jabbing Bonnie in the arm. "That plan sucks." Susan and Desmond said together. "Jinx." Both moped, having to stay silent. Neyo couldn't help laughing. "Desmond, Desmond, Desmond. Susan, Susan, Susan." Freddy said. "That phone guy kicked your ass Fritz," Susan teased. Fritz frowned, making his eyes pure white. "Calm down mate or..." "I'll put you down. We know the line Neyo!" Freddy said. Neyo pulled an crate containing ammo over and sat on it. Freddy exhaled still angered by his vulnerability to EMP. "Let's just hope the others are ok?" Susan said.

Mikes POV

"Just give up and you can have what you've always wanted Mike!" The ghost said. "No!" I screamed. I coughed hard blood dotted my hand. Situation bleak, but I still had my gun tucked under shirt. If I could get my hand free shooting my way out was probably the way I would go. I also had a expertly crafted knife stabbed into my stomach. The ghost wanted me to become something like Fritz or Phone Guy. "You don't know do you?" The ghost hissed. "Know what?" I asked. "You've been blocking memories from 1987." The ghost said hovering only inches from my face. "The bite?" I asked acting confused. The ghost gently laughed. "You and your friends jumped up on stage to have some fun with Foxy. A little girl jumped up to defend him, but you pushed her aside. Your best Friend pushed you aside as Foxy lunged for your arm, and got teeth in his forehead."

"So accidents happen and Foxy was just protecting the girl!" I counter argued. "You are really still siding with them?" The ghost said. "Yes, they are my friends." I said. "Oh Really?" "What do mean?" I asked. "Mike I know there true intentions," The ghost announced. I don't know what made me listen, either I was almost dead or he was genuinely right. The ghost placed three fingers on my forehead. My eyes closed.

I saw Freddy standing on stage. "Here's the plan, we lure the guard to be our friend and kill him. Same as always." Bonnie said, sitting on a party table. "What is the bloody 50th guard you guys have killed?" Foxy said. "We haven't killed as many as you!" Chica protested. Foxy stood down, deep down he knew he gained a thrill every time he saw a guards blood spill. How I knew that I didn't know.

"Let's fast forward to more recent times," The ghost announced. I remembered the day, after C-16 and Relyin had repaired the animatronics. "Now do we make the move?" Bonnie asked. Chica frowned, checking around the corner checking the coffin like box Vicky lay in. "Wait till the drone leaves, we kill him now we either all die all get wounded extremely bad."

I felt like I was pulled back, as the dream like state ended. "Now you know the truth, now make a choice?" The ghost asked. But that was a long time ago, was it real? My hands were pale I was losing time and I was feeling weaker by the moment. My friends or were they really my friends? I didn't know, couldn't think. Life slipping away. The ghost held a phantom hand out which I reached for. I slumped over, my eyes closed. Was I dead?

**A Cliff hanger same as always lol**


	12. C-16 gone

Chapter 12

[Relyin's POV]

My HUD was still rebooting, but it was clear to see the EMP that had struck my drone effect both Zach and I. Trapped under its right wing I was. The landing was hard, neither me or Zach pulled off because his mag gloves locked on the drone. I stayed to try and pull him off but we crashed and I didn't get him free in time. "Zach!" I called out. The mangled face plate muffled my speech. I slowly wedged my arm out and hit the emergency helmet retract. "Zach!" I called again. "Armour integrity 25%." The AI announced. I wedged my arm in a position to lift. The drones wing slowly bent up, I got my other arm in a position to lift. The motors hummed as the armour reactivated and aided me pushing the wing up. I jetted back wards as I felt my legs free.

"Zach!" I called yet again. I saw his hand still pressed against the fuselage and his arm crushed under the drone. "Zach I'm going to lift you free!" I called out. No response. I lifted the fuselage up. He didn't move. "Zach! Move now!" I demanded. Zach didn't move. I placed my foot on his knuckle and slide him out. To my shock, it was Zach's arm. The arm made a fine belt by making his hand grip the bloody cyborgnectics mix. Back to looking for Zach. I began to scan with my thermal sight, sparks shot from my sunnies as the thermal failed. "Zach!" I called. Loud moaning that came from behind me was my Answer, I smiled Zach was still breathing. He was trapped under neath the tail section, which was being held up by a few power cables. The creek of a cable told me I needed help Zach now.

I dragged him out. "Relyin?" Zach moaned. "Yeah mate, your alright," "Who's arm is that?" Zach asked sleepily. I touched Zach's amputated arm around my waste. "Yours..." "Can I have it back?" Zach asked. I unlinked the arms fingers and gave the hand to Zach. "Take me a few hours to regen the flesh and skin till then I'll go robo." Zach said clicking the arm back in place. He then shed the flesh into a puddle. I couldn't help smiling. The cables creeped again. "MOTHA FU..." I screamed as the cables snapped and dropped the tail section smashing through the ground. Zach slide into the hole followed by me. I manager to miss the served cable and hit the ground hard. "Well hello there?"

Screw me, we landed in the nest. Parrio stood only inches in front of me. I drew my sword. "Relyin, we can't fight. I'm to weak and it's like a thousand in two." Zach said. "He's right..." "Shut up Parrio." I said. The animatronics took our gear, but left us with our armour and my hidden weapons. "This Way!" Phone guy said, dragging me by the cuff links. "These really aren't necessary," I said. I focused my energy and separated my atoms. The cuffs crashed against the floor. "How the?" Phone guys asked. "Don't worry you've got me."

Vicky's POV

"Hey Vicky!" Relyin called through the door's window. "Relyin?" I called. He was already gone pushed to another room. "They have Relyin too, this situation is horrible." I told C-16. "No, we have a chance to escape. Relyin wouldn't allow himself to be captured if he didn't have a plan." C-16 said. There was a chance I would see Foxy again and the others. It bought a weak smile to my face. "C-16 do you ever feel scared?" I asked. C-16's CPU hummed before turning back to the gentle whir. "No," C-16 said, "but I have felt confused."

"About what?" I asked. "Spring Trap - he confuses me on where he stands, the ghostly wolf to." C-16 said in a almost worried tone. C-16 tapped the ground in a rhythmic beat before continuing. "He seems like - and I quote Neyo, A good man doing the wrong thing," "You could say the same thing about Foxy." I said smiling. The door was kicked opened. "So your still alive!" Parrio boasted. She pulled C-16 from beside me. "Put him down!" I demanded. Parrio smiled. "Aren't you one to make demands?" She got terribly close to my face, licked from my chin over my eye and stopped at the base of my ear. C-16 placed a firm grip around Parrio's neck. "Spare Vicky, or I'll snap your neck!" He threatened. Parrio turned her head. "I already pulled you apart."

With a horrifying crack. Parrio tightened her grip around C-16's torso. "and I will do it again." She dropped C-16 and crushed him under her foot. I felt tears roll into my eyes. "Please stop!" I begged. C-16's face screen cracked revealing two red goggle like eyes. His armoured torso began to crush and his core was revealed. It glowed yellow and resembled a triangle of glowing yellow bars. Parrio drew a bird hilted blade which was only in Relyin's possession moments ago. I felt my heart break as Parrio smashed the blade through C-16's core. C-16 clunked against the ground dead. I couldn't help but to sob. "He was nothing, it's to bad I have to lighten the prisoner load." Parrio said. "What?" I sobbed. "I wanted to have a play thing, but I have to kill you now." I didn't care.

"We only have an hour, I'm going to make it last." Parrio smiled. "Just end it..." I sobbed. "Nah, I've wanted to do this since you killed me." Parrio said. She squatted over me. "and my new friend would like to as well," "New Friend?" I asked. A shadow of a man loomed in the door way.

"Hay Vicky, remember me!"

"It's Me!" O my god. It was Mike! He had changed in to something out a horror movie. His skin was really pale and his eyes black balls with white pin pricks which would burn a glare in me. His clothes were tattered and stained with fresh blood. A sickening smile was sprayed across his face. "Mike?" I asked. "Yes Back stabber!" Mike hissed, in a way, it seemed he had two voices. One of his own and that of a small girl. Mike smiled inhumanly. "How bout we skin her?" Parrio asked. "I would rather keep her pretty little coat in tact as possible." Mike hissed. Parrio stabbed the sword into my right wrist and Mike stabbed a bloody knife in my left shoulder. I cried out in pain.

The torture lasted the hour. I was violated by Parrio and cut by Mike. It didn't matter though, C-16 was killed right in front me I just wanted to leave this life. Mike was gone. Velma was gone. Leonardo was gone. I would be gone soon.

"Good night!" Parrio sarcastically hissed. She raised the blade. I felt it slide through my core. I didn't cry out, I had nothing left, All my good memories seemed to disappear and I was left with horrible memories. As Mike and Parrio left the room, I felt my power seep away. A glowing yellow eye began to shine out from the darkness. "Mission objective: Save Vicky Vixen," C-16 said dragging his heavily damaged body towards me. His core only had one of the glowing rods. I realised C-16 was going to sacrifice himself for me. The progress he made towards me was slow. His arm was twisted and mangled. C-16 raised a fist and attempted to break my restraints. I slumped to the side, my vision was fading to darkness. C-16 hovered beside me. He pulled the glowing rod from his chest and slide into mine.

"Mission objective: Complete." C-16 clunked to the floor. My vision turned to darkness.

(No POV) Pizzeria

"I'm bored..." Susan shrugged. "You could say that again." Neyo hushed. All the animatronics now had recovered from the EMP. Neyo had hand cuffed foxy, using a hell of a lot of duck tape, to a support beam. Just in case in went into the weird rage mode, because of the loss of Vicky. "Any for a game of truth or truth?" Susan asked. "You mean truth or dare?" Eddy asked, stretching his back. "No, Truth or truth, no dares." Chica said. "Sure, what the hell." Neyo said. Chica and Bonnie nodded and sat next to Neyo on the ammo crate. "I'll go first, Susan why did you want to work at Freddy's?" Freddy asked, joining in the group. "Well, I loved this place as a kid and I had my mum dragged here at least once or twice a weak since I was four. So working here was like a dream come true," Susan admitted. Chica smiled widely. "How long till your seventeenth birthday?" Neyo asked. "Saturday next week - Why?" Susan asked. "Catch,' Neyo passed a small box to her.

"What is it?" Susan asked tearing into the box. "A grey knight military agent kit, the knife has your first name inscribed in it." Neyo said. Susan opened the box to find a hand gun, holster belt, knife, battery clips, batter clip charger, a small tool kit and a scope. She clipped it all to her waist. "Sorry if you don't like guns, I work in a private military, there just..." "I love it." Susan said. "I want a gun." Bonnie moaned. Chica chuckled. "I can make you a kit if you want." Neyo sighed.

"Bonnie what was it like being stuffed in a suit?" Tori asked. "Don't know I died before it." "Lucky - I died after the toys stuffed me in here." Eddy added. "It was so much pain." "A men brother." Golden Freddy agreed. "Golden Freddy when where used in Fred bear's dinner?" Neyo asked. "Fred bear and I were very much the same animatronic so we alternated between him and me on stage with Sp... I mean Robert. How'd you know about Fred Bears?" Goldie asked in return. "I was given a in depth report before I left the future and C-16 often updates me." Neyo said. "Eddy was it scary, back when you were Jeremy being a night guard at Freddy's." Susan asked. "Well after someone killed five kids in front of the dam Toy Animatronics, they were out for blood. The kids took over the older animatronics, thanks to marionette and I helping them except their new lives. Sometimes you guys would protect me. One night though I was on my own and they got in. Marionette rushed to help me and was mortally wounded. It took me around a year to fully take control of my animatronic self, but I was sold to Paul along with the Toys. From what I was told, Paul stole me." Eddy over explained.

Neyo began to field strip his rifle. "So, any one know where Fritz is?" Tori asked. "No - I'll have check around for him." Neyo said sitting up. He left the dissembled rifle laid on the ground. It was dark, the moon was hidden behind the thick rain filled clouds. Neyo flicked his helmet mounted lights on. "Fritz are you?" He called. Neyo heard whispering from the roof of the pizzeria. He switched on the jump jets. A hiss of thrust and Neyo jump on to the wall. He made a second jump, latching on the roofs edge. Neyo pulled himself on to the roof. "Fritz you up here?" No response. Neyo scanned the roof. Dark stood with her back turned to him. Neyo ducked behind a air conditioning unit, peering out at Dark. Neyo pulled a small audio boaster and rolled it just past Dark.

"They're weak, we could wipe them out."

Authors notes

Hey guys, Im going to be writing a fanfiction about my new favourite animatronic. Spring trap.


	13. Escape and Mike vs Fritz!

**Ello, Boys with a z and girls with a z. This is your author me, The Other Guy. Longer chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support you have offered and the fantastic authors. We are getting to the tail end of The Purple Ghost and I need to know if you guys want a sequel and if you do tell me exactly what you want me to do (PM, reveiw of even if you got it email me suggestions.)**

**Authors notes over.**

Chapter 13

"I've followed them for a while now..."

Neyo jumped when Fritz appeared beside Neyo. "How many?" Neyo asked peering over the vent. "Enough for us to fight." Fritz said. Neyo listened in to the conversation, which from what he could tell was how him and his side were screwed. "Is that Mike?" Fritz asked. Neyo peered up and to his shock a ghostly Mike stood beside Dark. The group was large, Dark, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Mike and at least fifthly undead endos. "Oh shit," Fritz said aloud. "What?" Neyo hissed. "They turned Mike into something like me..." "So?" Neyo added. "He's been turned and there's the chance he could be quite powerful and argh! It's on the tip of my tongue!" Fritz hissed slightly to loud, drawing the attention of a undead endo.

"A spirit of a dead child," Fritz realised. The undead Endo drew closer to Neyo. "How'd you..." The endo attacked Neyo. "SHIT!" Neyo said as the Endo bit at his face. The group was alerted. "I've got Mike! You take everyone else!" Fritz said. Neyo rolled smashing the Endo. "Do I have a choice?" Neyo asked. Neyo selected the shot gun which materialised on his back. Fritz teleported towards Mike. Mangle was thrown by Toy Freddy towards Neyo. Neyo wasn't prepared, Mangle acted as a net and tangled around Neyo. Dark used the opportunity to spit dark matter at Neyo. Neyo side stepped the fell off the building, angling his body in such away that Mangle was hurt by being crushed. Undead Endo's dropped down, Neyo blasted two of the three mid fall. But one dropped down on him.

Fritz couldn't catch up to Mike. "To slow purple man!" Mike teased. Fritz jumped and punched Mike in the face, surprising him. "Don't to teleport!" Fritz teased. Mike drew a blade and sliced for Fritz's throat, only narrowly missing due to some fast thinking from Fritz. Fritz drew a blade and the metals crashed. "I always knew you were weak," Mike hissed. The blades clashed again. Fritz to teleported behind Schmidt and kicked to the floor. "I'll kill you before you ever get the chance!" Fritz boasted. "You can't!" Mike said, teleporting behind Fritz. He choker held Fritz. "Hey that's my line!" Fritz boomed. Fritz kicked Mike in the shin, then slammed him to the ground. "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. Your my friend are on the wrong side!" Fritz teased.

Toy Freddy slammed down beside Neyo, he swung hard at Neyo's head. The fist made contact, barely moving Neyo's armoured head. Neyo head butted the confused bear and began fire the shot gun dark dark. "We killed C-16 and Vicky, you know?" Dark teased. "Want to join them!" Neyo said griping the neck of a undead endo so tightly it shattered. Neyo hide his grief for the two. In battle he tried not think about it to much, it could make matters worst or even cost him his life. "Ohh an Angry one!" Toy Freddy said, appearing behind Neyo. Neyo swung around, Toy Freddy gripped the shot gun, crushing the barrel, making it useless. Toy Freddy punched Neyo in the gut, Neyo smashed his fist against the plastic of Toy Freddy's head. The toy's face shattered revealing some of the endo and its evil looking eye. Toy Freddy stumbled back, allowing Mangle to take on Neyo.

"Thought you were a bear not a pussy!" Neyo taunted the bear.

Fritz jumped at Mike and the two battled on the ground. Mike flipped it over, Frotz was on bottom and trying to keep the blade from his purple flesh. Fritz pulled his head to the side as Mike drove the blade, with both hands pushing towards his head. The knife stabbed into the concrete roof. Fritz smashed Mikes head into the air conditioning unit, leaving a deep impression of his face. Mike elbowed Fritz hard, cracking the concrete beneath him. Fritz was dazed by the hit. "Fritz, you can't win!" Mike hissed. "You can't!" Fritz hissed back. "I can't what!" Fritz flipped the tables teleporting atop of Mike. He grabbed Mike's head and bashed it into the ground. "Win." Fritz teased. Mike moaned, he was unconscious.

Neyo was kicked to the ground by mangle, the White fox lunged for his head. Neyo caught both jaws, but was unaware of Mangles second head, which snapped its teeth for his head. Neyo pushed the plastic fox head to the ground freeing his left hand. Neyo drew his side arm and shot the endo head. Mangle released a electronic scream of pain. Neyo jetted backwards and on to his feet. Drawing the second pistol.

Susan heard the gun shot. She leaped back wards to try to help. "Where you going!" Chica screamed. "There was a gun shot! I think Neyo's in trouble!" Susan called back. "Oh shit!" Eddy said, charging after Susan. Susan drew her pistol and fired at Toy Freddy. It kicked madly in the young girls hand. Toy Freddy ran, Mangle soon followed. "I think that's you queue!" Neyo yelled to Dark moped away disappearing. "Guys!" Fritz yelled, peering over the side of the building. "I think you need to see this!" "We can't get up there!" Susan yelled. Neyo picked Susan up. "Land on your feet!" Neyo hurled Susan to the roof. "Who's next?" Neyo asked. After a while Neyo had thrown everyone on the roof.

"Those Bastards what did they do to Mike!" Freddy screamed.

Vicky's POV

I sat up. C-16's dead body laid in front of me. "C-16!" I screamed. I could feel the hole where he slide part of his core, saving my life. The door opened. "Don't hurt us any more!" I yelled. "Shush!" The ghostly wolf said. He was a almost titanium white, with a dull glow to him. His left eye was covered by an eye patch and his right eye was a lavender coloured plastic ball. "Alright here's the plan, we are getting you guys out of here." He said. "Wait, who?" I asked. "My name as you already know, Is Spring Trap. My friend here is Ghost." Spring trap said. "Why are you breaking us free?" I asked. "The boy said, there's a spot in Ye crew if we help you." Ghost whispered. "and I get to see Golden Freddy." Spring trap added. "Now come on!" Ghost added. Ghost seemed to be wearing a stereotypical pirate captain attire. He had a resemblance to mangle, even with a second head. I'm assuming some type of brothers there.

I flowed Spring Trap and Ghost into the brightly lighted hallway. "Vicky your alive!" Relyin said. "C-16 didn't make it," I said carrying his body. "It's repairable - I think." Relyin said. "Are you two alright?" I asked. "My armour could be better, but I'm fine." Relyin said. We took a right turn in the hallway to find Zach helping to support Paul. "We got at least six hundred against us." Zach said peering through the window on the door. "Spring Trap take Paul." Zach said, laying the weak Paul against the wall. "Relyin, I'm going maniac mode. After a while I'll burn to much power and collapse - you can carry me out right?" Zach asked Relyin. "I should be able to," Relyin said flicking up his helmet. Miniguns form under Relyin's arms. "Alright on my count we will clear a path, you guys run. Ghost keep em alive. RV point is the part a block away." Relyin said.

Relyin held three fingers up. Two fingers. Zach clicked some thing on his wrist screen. One finger. Zach bursted through the door full pelt. Time slowed down as Zach charged for Toy Bonnie. Zach pulled back his fist before punching with full force. Zach's fist shattered the Toys face, sending him to the floor. As I ran past I stomped on his crouch. Relyin fired the two Miniguns. Making Parrio take cover. We ran fast. Relyin tangled with a animatronic resembling Eddy, ripping off its wings. Relyin then ran for Parrio, which he knew she had his gear. I was already out of the hellish place.

We made it to the park. Relyin and Zach took a little longer then thought, but Relyin had recovered their full gear. "Did you kill Parrio?" I asked. "Sorry, I was in the mood for killing after that amazing face shattering punch from Zach. Bad ass mate, bad ass!" Relyin replied carrying Zach along. Zach was pretty much asleep. "Vicky you feeling alright?" Spring trap asked. "I'm ok, feeling very energetic from this core." I said. "It's funny," Relyin said. "Why?" Ghost asked. "Normally this place would be bustling with people going about their daily business. But today because of the undead endos people are hiding away." Relyin said chuckling. "We need another name for them." Paul wheezed. "Yeah, I agree." Spring trap said. "How bout Zombitronics?" I suggested. "Stupid purple ghost, he doesn't know how many people prepared for a zombie apocalypse!" Zach said in a tired moan.

Relyin chuckled. "Zombitronic, it's got a good ring..." Relyin repeated the word. "Any body see Mike?" I asked. "I couldn't find him," Relyin said. "I fear the worst." Spring Trap said. "Yeah, I saw him. He's be turned to something I'd rather not say," Ghost added. We continued walking, chatting about matters. Relyin smashed into a bakery and got the stale loafs for Zach. Zach scoffed each loaf with in seconds.

No POV. pizzeria

"I think we might need more duck tape," Neyo said. He had tied Mike to a still standing support column, using a lot of duck tape. Mike struggled hard against it, the tape slowly loosened. "Mike are you in there?" Chica asked. "What do you think you stupid bird!" Mike growled back. "I know what you had planed!" Freddy's brow raised. "What did we plan Mike?" Freddy asked. "You always wanted to kill, even it meant tricking me! But now you can't!" Mike roared. "Seriously stop using my line." Fritz said growing more tired of the amount Mike had said 'you cant'. "Mike we never wanted to kill you," Foxy admitted quietly. "Lair!" Mike said thrusting forward. "We have killed many night guard before you, we lied about phone guy being our only victim." Freddy began. "We killed because we wanted vengeance!" Freddy's tone got increasingly louder. "Because the imposter took our lives!" "I'm not with these guys," Golden Freddy whispered to Neyo. "But something told me, you were different!" Neyo pushed Golden Freddy aside. "And I thought we were friends! You took the ghost's word over ours!"

Mike quieted down. "Lies," He whispered. Neyo slapped Mike. "Bloody hell Mike! Your friends just admitted to murder in hope you would under stand!" Neyo ripped Mike from the duck tape holding him by the collar. "What in fucks sake has gotten into you!" Neyo said shaking Mike furiously. "Wait, did you guys feel that?" Golden Freddy said. "No!" Freddy, Foxy, Chica and and Bonnie said together. "It's her!" Golden Freddy continued. "Who's her?" Eddy asked. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all carry a spirit of a dead child with them. Mikes carrying the fifth!" Golden Freddy said. "We can help control that emotion!" Marionette said to Eddy, "we did with them!"

Mike tried to break away from Neyo's cold armoured hands. "Neyo put Mike on the ground!" Eddy said. Neyo released his grip dropping Mike to the ground. "Good luck." Neyo wished. Eddy and Marionette sat either side of Mike telling him soothing things. Neyo headed towards the Pizzeria. "Where you going?" Susan asked. "Getting some pizza I am hungry!" Neyo called back. "Aren't trades men building in there?" Susan added. "I was talking to em earlier," Neyo said disappearing behind the pizzeria doors. "I can't believe what you did back there," Tori said to Freddy. "Wasn't much. I just told the truth." Freddy said modestly. Tori hit him in the back. "You really care!" She teased.

Neyo returned with a box of pizza, "Oh my god I haven't eaten in like a weak," Neyo scoffed a slice. Chica hovered around. "No my Pizza!" Neyo said dropping his helmet which he had balanced on his shoulder to carry the box of pizza. Chica moaned. "Eddy?" Mike moaned in his normal voice. "Mike!" Marionette squeezed the dazed night watchman in a hearty hug. He still had the grey paleness to his skin and the black eyes with white pin points. "What happened?" Mike asked. "I will explain to him," Fritz told everyone.

Only now a few minutes from the pizzeria Relyin could see the lights shining on the open hole of the ruin that was once his warehouse. "Wow, there's real people out this side of the city!" Ghost stated. "It's hard to believe the military reacted so fast to contain the majority of the newly name zombitronics." Relyin said smile wide on his face. "Be careful boy, the wind might change and your face will be stuck like mine." Spring Trap said humorously. "You do realise I'm close to five hundred thousand years old," Relyin responded. "How?" Spring trap asked. "1. I'm not human. 2. I time travel. 3. My IQ is 197" Relyin stated. "So living machines are the norm to you?" Vicky asked. "No not really, C-16 could be considered alive but he's just not. You guys on the other hand breath, bleed, eat, drink, think, feel, heck even love." Relyin said. "Dam right." Zach agreed. "I feel quite content about what I am now." Spring Trap said happily.

"You are my new favourite animatronic," Relyin said. "I thought you said Goldy was?" Vicky said. "Goldie is cool, but Spring trap is badass." Relyin said. "I think Leo was pretty cool," Zach said. They could now see Neyo sitting on a ammo crate, scoffing down pizza. "Hey!" Zach called. "Oh my god it's them!" Chica called seeing the group. Foxy and Vicky rushed to each other, Vicky dumped C-16 next to Neyo. "Well shit on my eye brows and call me Margaret!" Neyo said seeing Relyin. "Hi Margaret!" Relyin said playing along. Foxy and Vicky passionately kissed. Susan rasied her pistol and steadied it on Spring Trap and ghost.

Relyin stepped in the way. "There friends!" Susan slowly holstered her pistol. "Robert!" Goldie called. Spring Trap and Goldie hugged each other. "I know I wasn't the kindest, but Goldie I'm here!" Spring trap exclaimed. "I've missed you so much Robert!" "Goldie, it's Spring Trap now..."

"Oh Mikes alive!" Relyin exclaimed. "I owe you 50 bucks," Relyin whispered to Paul. "He's ever more like me..." Fritz said. "Sweet, got some awesome powers and you ain't purple!" Zach said, gaining a cold glare from Fritz.

Relyin asked,

"So what's the plan of attack?"


	14. The suprise argeement

Chapter 14

Relyin used his power to rebuild his ware house and re stock it. He didn't really feel like re building the whole thing, so he reinforced the walls with star ship class armour and a ENA powered shield. Mike learnt how he could semi change himself to being normal, still had the pale grey skin but his eyes were blue. He surprised Neyo with the ability of changing back to his night mare stage. Mike went home and slept. The animatronics stayed in the larger living areas of Relyin's ware house, listening to what Vicky had endured. Neyo, Relyin and Zach were messing around in the firing range. Susan went home and Paul remained in his room at the ware house. Everyone had resettled rather fast.

There were tears about C-16. But Relyin assured he had called a supply drop containing C-16 latest model which Relyin had created. "Hey, Fritz how'd do I teleport to places I can't see?" Mike asked, appearing next to the purple man on the roof. "I picture the place in my mind and then teleport to a spot in it," Fritz replied. Mike and Fritz trained and homed their teleportation power. Spring Trap and Golden Freddy caught up. But all wasn't going to plan. Eddy got up and left a certain chip where he was sitting. Chica saw the chip laying on the couch. She picked it and the word 'Venom' was neatly scribed into it. Chica's eyes widen. She knew about Venom through the story Bonnie told her after her death.

"Eddy why the hell did you have this!" Chica called. "Have what?" Eddy turned to find the chip. His face coloured in embarrassment. "What's does he have?" Foxy asked. "Venoms AI chip!" Chica stated, showing the card around. "Why eddy?" Freddy asked. "He saved my life and it only seemed fare I did the same!" Eddy protested. "He almost killed me!" Bonnie yelled. "What you guys yelling about? I'm trying to sleep!" Paul yelled entering the room. "Eddy has Venom's AI chip!" Tori screamed. "Give me that!" Paul said snatching it from Eddy's fingers. He quickly looked over it, it was a little damaged but still in tact. "Well, coat me in metal and call me die cast!" Paul whispered to himself. "What do you think of doing to him?" Eddy asked. "I'll have a speak to Mike and the other staff in the morning till then can you guys keep it down." Paul said going back to bed.

The animatronics settled in and snoozed where ever they could. At eight o'clock Spring Trap woke to find Neyo, who wasn't dressed in the normal power armor, sitting with Zach eating breakfast. "Good morning Zachary and I'm sorry what did you say your Name was?" Spring trap said sitting at the table. "Captain Neil Owens or Neyo for short." Neyo said reading the paper. "Have a read of this S.T," "I'm sorry what?" Spring trap asked. "You know Spring Trap, ST." Zach said. Neyo beaconed the paper towards Spring Trap. Spring Trap only needed to read the tittle, "monsters control more the half the city" to know that it was bad. 500 believed dead and more then two thousand missing. "That sucks, right?" Zach asked. "Those poor people," Spring trap said agreeing with Zach.

"I'm tipping you would want a repair," Neyo suggested. "No thank you," Spring trap said. "You sure, Relyin and I are giving Ghost and Vicky some repairs?" Zach added. Spring trap shook his head. "Just curiously why?" Neyo asked. "I work fine," Spring trap said. "Ahh, I like me battle scars too." Neyo said slowly nodding. "Tell me Neyo how long have you served in your military?" Spring Trap asked. "10 years." Neyo said between spoonfuls. "So I'm guessing you lied about you age," Zach said. "Nah, joined Earth Force Empire when I was eighteen left after six months after my original unit was wiped out. Joined X-1 military and stayed with it after we took over, it's probably more like 11 now that I think about it." Neyo informed. "So your 30?" Zach said figuring it out. "Give or take a month." Neyo said. Spring Trap left the table.

He wondered past the sleeping animatronics, noticing that Vicky was snuggled up against Foxy. If Spring Trap could genuinely smile, he would he was happy for the two. The aged rabbit animatronic then headed down stairs to find Mike, Paul, Susan and Relyin standing around a bench. Relyin waved. Spring Trap waved back. Relyin got up, "Take care of em Spring Trap. I've got to go get some things." Relyin said leaving the room.

Relyin's POV

I left my base of operations to go get my supply drop. The M.17 suit was in no condition to fly so I chose to take my car. I had to drive ten minutes out of the city, to where I had agreed to meet one of grey Knights drop ships. The long coffin like crate fitted in my back seat and the two smaller crates fitted piled in the front passenger seat. It only took ten minutes to drive back. "What you got?" Golden Freddy said appearing behind me as I pulled the coffin box out. "I got my newest C-16 design built," I said laying it in the parking lot. "You going to let him out?" Goldie asked. "I got to give him a ENA core yet." I said. "Also add some of my own tweaks." "Cool," Goldie said.

"Vicky will be happy," Golden Freddy said with a smile. "Yeah, she will have to thank him." I said. "Relyin you look like you need some sleep," Golden Freddy stated. "Yeah, living on caffeine and nutrient solution makes you look like this." I said. "Do me a favour and have some rest, we owe you that." Golden Freddy stated. I couldn't help smiling. "I'll rest when I'm dead." "Let me give you hand with the crates, at least?" Goldie asked. "Fine, take the two small ones from the front seat." The main crate wasn't to bad lift, I carried it on my shoulder. At this point you the reader, are probably wondering how I would be lifting a almost 150 kg combat drone. As stated before I can bend space to my advantage, but the bigger the bend the more energy I burn. It also explains how I'm aware of you the reader and the bastard TheOtherGuy1108.

Zach also knows, if you were wondering and he's know since After The Seventh night. I placed the coffin like crate on a bench. Picked my crowbar up and popped the metal lid off. The new still shinning C-16 model 6589B. It was an assault model, unlike the others I station here. Containing more weapons and stronger scanners and other tools this C-16 was powerful. "Is that C-16?" I turned to find Vicky standing behind me, over watching quietly. "Brand new just off assembly line, come over see him." I said excitedly. Vicky looked over the C-16 model. "The one we saw was a prototype this. Still got to paint him and load a ENA core in." I said. Vicky smiled. "Can we turn him on?" "Not yet - I'll make sure your here when we turn him on." I said. "So these ENA cores are they hard to make?" Vicky asked.

"Well for any one not me, very, for me still quite hard." I said. "Can we make one now?" Vicky said. I thought about. "What the hell, let's do it." "So what's first?" Vicky asked. "Compress anti matter and as it decompresses flood it with liquid steel and plasma. The next parts the hard part, stabilising the reaction. I use my own natural energy as shield keeping the reaction repeating in small bar shape for a minute or two. The yellow glow comes from the residue left my shield. Then I freeze it in liquid nitrogen for three hours." Vicky smiled. "I didn't know you were so scientific," "Not many people know that I know how to build stuff like C-16." I said. I clicked the core release button on C-16's rib area. The triangular core raised up. "I'll make two more and I'll call you in three hours."

"Why does in need so many?" Vicky asked. "Well, C-16 can run nearly a thousand years on the dark matter core. I believe he could run on for eternity with three." I said dunking the second core in liquid nitrogen. "He gave with one," Vicky admitted. "C-16, is always good like that." I added. "After I get this one in the vat, I'll get started on repairs on you and ghost." I stated. "Where do you need me to be?" Vicky asked. "One of the benches closet to the wall o tools." I said leaving the vat cooling in the vat. "I'll be right back, going to get Zach and Ghost." I told Vicky. We came back and Ghost laid on the table. "Hey Relyin could you come see this?" Paul yelled from the top of the stair well. "Duty calls," I said as climbed to the mid point of the stair well. "Yeah, Paul," "Member at the staff meeting, we voted that you two rebuild Venom. Just before you do though, change what he is from a spider to say scorpion or even a snake." "Ah, why?" I asked in return. "It might be easier for the others to except him." Paul said going back upstairs. Screw that spiders are cool!

"Alright Zach we got some more work to do!"

Vicky's POV. Three hours later

I awoke on the bench, Relyin and Zach had finished fully repairing me. Ghost still looked the same as before with a few minor holes repaired. Then it struck me, he was a near spitting reflection of Mangle, just with slight colour changes. Something was sticking out from his chest. A small leather bound book, with a locket tied around it. I reached for the book but his black hand caught my wrist. "Private." He hissed. "I was just curious!" I said, pulling my wrist away. "Vegemite!" I caught the last part of a joke Neyo told Relyin and Zach who were laughing into fits. "Ah Vicky your awake, let's turn the C of 16 on!" Relyin said, ripping the core holder from C-16 chest. He dipped a par of long pillars in the vat. Each time returning a white rod of ENA. He loaded the cores up then slammed it into C-16.

"Booting up AI," A ladies voice said. "Welcome to the C-16 combat drone, the grey knight military thanks you for its purchase." I smiled in joy as C-16's powerful new clothes CPUs began gently whirring. "Is Vicky still alive?" He asked sitting up longing around. "Yes I am C-16," I mumbled as a hugged the drone. "You saved me," "I did what was needed." C-16 said emotionlessly. He surprised me by hugging back. I was so happy C-16 was back I felt better and less Quilty know i didn't survive off his sacrifice. "If you guys don't mind I think I might catch up on sleep, I mean Jesus I haven't slept all month." Relyin said disappearing from the room. "I sense unknown animatronics in the warehouse," C-16 said slamming his feet on to the floor. "Yeah, Ghost and Spring Trap." I assured.

"No, there's others. I believe I'm picking up a radio chatter between Parrio and Dark." C-16 stated. "Really, let me hear!" I said. A loud screeching sound, which hurt my ears, assumed. Followed by a deep rumbling. "I lost the signal, Dark picked up on my intrusion i believe." C-16 said. "I definitely am picking up on other animatronics watching us from the pizzeria roof." "What do we do?" C-16 paused. "I will attempt a negotiation of a timed peace treaty. I believe that both sides require a period of rest." "Ok, can I come?" I asked. "I guess so." C-16 said. We traveled to the car park. "How we get up there?" I asked.

C-16 picked me up and the leaped to the roof. "Do not attempt to hide!" C-16 screamed. He pulled mangle from where she was hiding, gripping the second head tightly. "Toy Freddy, you can come out now," C-16 demanded. "Dark will kill you again!" Toy Freddy threatened. C-16 dropped mangle to the ground. "Are you tired or exhausted?" C-16 asked. Toy Freddy face twisted with confusion. "I guess so," Mangle said, in a slow confused tone. "On the behalf of our friends I purpose we set a timed peace treaty. Tell your leader to meet in the carpark tonight exactly twelve past twelve, you fail to correspond, endless hostility between our two groups!" C-16 said in a quiet, but yet ever serious tone.

"I'll try my best!" Toy Freddy said scrambling way. C-16 turned to leave, before a venom filled voice rang out. "C-16 where are you going?" It was Dark she stood above us on another roof top. Parrio stood by her watching me like a snake watches a chicken. "Dark," I mumbled to myself. Dark stepped off the roof and fell landing only an arms length from us. Parrio did the same. I felt my left arm flick into my hook, then it split in two and my arm opened further revealing a glowing red hot bolt. "Stay back!" I screamed, brandishing my new found weapon. Dark's left arm folded into the dark matter gun. "Remove your arms!" C-16 demanded. "Make me!" Dark teased. C-16 widened his stance. A clicking sound followed as C-16's combat mask covered his screen face. Weapons began sticking out from any point imaginable. Parrio dropped her belt off, which contained her sword and two Flint lock pistols.

I retracted the cross bow. "Dark put the weapon away!" Parrio said. Dark clicked her weapon down. C-16's insane amount of weapons retracted. "Ahh, You still live after all!" Parrio teased, stepping closer to me. "You are going to be my bitch again..." She hissed. C-16 lifted Parrio by her neck.

"You make sure you both be here tonight," C-16 said pointing to Dark. He threw Parrio to the ground, then headed past me. "Now what?" I asked. "I tell Mike and staff, we negotiate." C-16 said jumping down. "I don't think I can fall that far!" "I'll catch you!" C-16 called. I jumped and was caught by C-16.

11:55

We sat watching TV. Futurama distracted C-16. "Alright guys, we got the treaty on. Because some on organised it." Mike said. "Zach, Neyo and I will over watch." Relyin said slugging the heavy sniper over his shoulder. "Actually, you guys go with group I have a plan." Neyo said disappearing down stairs. I flipped out the mini cross bow, I had since taught foxy how to do it as well as eddy. I sat on Relyin's car waiting. A echoing laugh traveled all around as, the zombitronics circled around us. "Knew I should have bought that mini gun," Relyin said waving the rifle around. Parrio appeared and sat up on the car next to me.

"Mr Schmidt," The purple ghost said. Dark and phone guy appeared either side of him. Neyo appeared in the S-4 dread naught. He stomped between the group, startling both me and Toy Freddy. "I purpose 1 week of peace between us," Mike said. Relyin approached phone guy. "Sorry this has been bothering me, does that phone in your eye work?" Relyin asked. "You know what I've never tried. Dial something," Phone guy said. Zach stood next to purple ghost poking his hand through the purple haze. "Stop that!" The ghost cracked. "I'm sorry, I've just never met a ghost." Zach said. Toy Bonnie had survived, I flashed the finger at him a few times. Parrio chuckled gently. I noticed that Ghost and Mangle were chatting. The mood was obviously peaceful. Fritz kept staring past the purple ghost. I realised there was a bear like animatronic standing in cover of darkness.

Neyo stood twice as tall as me. "Just telling you, try anything," Neyo's right arm extended revealing a impressive chain gun, Neyo chuckled, "You get the picture." "What else you packing?" Bonnie asked. "Shoulder mounted rocket pods, heavy cannon and my favourite a full sized heat beam gun!" Neyo said excitedly. The dread naught covered all of Neyo you couldn't see any of him, but speakers told us what he was saying.

"Yes - Mr Schmidt I think we would all benefit from a week of peace."

Authors Notes.

**Hey Guys! **

**To the guest I love spring Trap, but canonically he may have the killer stuffed in him but, in this story , Nope! Spring Trap in my opinion is the best animatronic, Foxy in a close second. In the reviews or a private message tell me your favourite animatronic, or if you don't like any from the games tell me one from this story or any one else.**

**So this is what will happen I have thirty plus chapters planed for this story and I want to know if you guys would like a third story in this series!**

**I want to know what you guys want to happen! So please tell me!**


	15. (Insert Chapter name here)

**Authors Notes! **

**Hey Guys, Girls and fellow others! It is me, opposite of the guy. So as of late I've been working on a personal project and I Saw the movie CHAPPiE! If you are interested in reading a original creation of mine, Reveiw this story or PM me (Say your email, it won't work properly so type it like this eg The Other Guy 1108 . Ps that's my Email!) Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Mikes POV

"Ah Mr. Schmidt!" I young man said from behind me. "I work for the city. It comes to our attention that you run a pizzeria." Oh shit here it comes, he knows about them. "We know about the amazing animatronics and we are offering you a deal." "What's the deal?" I asked. "We want to in courage the citizens, we would like you to host some kind of community event, to boost moral. The military even offered protection. Here's my number, call me when you have figured it out." The man said walking down past me. It was just past three, my shift didn't start till twelve.

No POV.

Desmond worked the new arcade area happily. The day crew worked effectively. Paul took over Velma's former receptionist roll. Susan was helping out the chefs, brining cake to the children. C-16 had been dressed up in a security guard uniform, mimicking Mike. "Foxy look at C-16!" Vicky called out to Foxy. Foxy's sides burst with laughter. C-16 over heard the laughter and moved away from the parents whom he had been talking too. "What are you laughing about, you guys look absolutely ridiculous!" C-16 commented. Vicky looked at the admittedly ridiculous pirate suit both her and Foxy wore. "You look worst." Foxy teased back. If C-16 could I bet he would have rolled his eyes. "Quit fighting ladies!" Desmond called passing by. C-16's screen face added a frown. "Ohh get wrecked!" Bonnie said poking his head in the door way.

"Shut up Bonnie!" The three cracked together.

12am

"So your telling us we have a moral boasting event?" Relyin asked. "Yes," Mike confirmed. "What exactly are we doing?" Freddy asked. "A guy told me he would like us to host something, we would be getting a military guard..." Mike was interrupted by Neyo. "Don't need em, In case you didn't know Relyin, C-16 and I lead our own Private Military," "Yeah in the year 3463," Zach corrected. "Oh yeah," Neyo said. "If all else fails we have Relyin, Neyo, Zach and I to defend us." C-16 said. "Me too, man you train in ninjutsu for years..." Desmond began mumbling. "Mike and I too..." Fritz mumbled. "No Fritz, you can definitely not be seen." Mike said sternly. "Fair enough, I'm a walking velvet curtain." Fritz mumbled. Vicky moaned.

"So what we planning to host?" Marionette asked. Eddy nodded agreeing to the change of subject. "Paint ball?" Relyin asked, looking around for support only to find none. Mike thought for a second. "How bout Fazbear Fitness Fun?" Mike suggested. "Yeah, I can see that working." Susan said. "We host a variety of fun activities and perhaps a pizza lunch," Freddy said. "What activities?" Foxy asked. "Paint ball?" Relyin re-suggested only to have shot down yet again. "Rugby?" Freddy suggested. "Maybe a little to rough," Chica countered. "Soccer?" Bonnie suggested. Mike wrote down soccer. "Aussie rules!" Neyo chanted. "Neyo, this america no ones going to know of your Australian foot ball." Tori said. Relyin and Zach both mouthed the words 'we do'. "Tag?" Vicky asked. "Ow, good one!" Eddy said. Mike wrote it down. "Dodge ball or medic?" Marionette asked.

"What's medic?" Mike asked. "It's like dodge ball, but when you go you sit down and yell medic. Then one of your teams medic's drag you back to the end of the field and your back in." Spring trap said smiling. "Yeah I could go for that," Foxy stated. Mike wrote it down. "That should be enough." Mike said. Everyone nodded. "I'll go call the guy, you guys hang." Mike said going in the kitchen. "Something that's been bothering me is that Spring Trap, Goldie and Marinotte have powers. Do why doesn't everyone else have powers?" Relyin asked. "Yeah..." Foxy said just realising it now. "I don't know," Marionette said scratching her head. "Beats me," Fritz mumbled. Balloon boy shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, maybe you're all like Fritz and Mike, then stuffed in suits." Freddy said. "Maybe, but doesn't explain Spring Trap." Spring trap sighed, "It does..."

A gentle click. Spring Trap began to tug on his head. Slowly the ancient mechanisms broke or gave way and Spring Traps head removed. "Well paint me half blue and call me Mel Gibson..." Neyo said. A mummified corpse sat within Spring Trap. Relyin fell off his chair. "As you can see I have been stuffed in a suit..." The corpses lips moved as Spring Traps voice talked. "So my favourite animatronic!" Relyin said looking in awe. "Ah, who is it?" Susan asked. Spring Trap sealed his head back on. "Me, of corpse, I mean Corse." Spring Trap said making a accidental pun. "What happened?" Freddy asked. "Well..."

Spring Traps POV. 1979. Fred Bears Family diner.

The little boys blood began to stain the concrete as I chased after the sick freak who did it. He ran into a dead end alley way. "Stop!" I said. He pointed the large knife, still dripping with boys blood and pointed it towards me. "You are next!" He said rushing towards me. It happened, I drew my hand gun and shot the fucker in the gut. He fell at me, the knifes edge barely missing my ear. I went back to Fred Bear's told my boss what happened. He didn't believe me. Told me to stay here and lock up for the day. I did as told until, it was my turn to pack up the spring loaded hybrid suits. I got Fred Bear locked up. But as I went to put Robbert away, the power cut. I pulled the torch off my belt and scanned the room. Nothing. But I kept hearing a almost insane laugh, almost like the freak I shot.

The lights flashed on, almost insanely bright. A shadowy figure jumped me. The insane laughter echoed again. I didn't know it yet but it was, the purple ghost. He forced me into the rabbit suit, he didn't know it but the suit was in the wearable mode. I got back up and fought on. He slugged me in the face, dazing me and giving himself a chance. I switched the spring lock off. No pain was felt. The sticky red blood seized the suit around me, springs snapped into my flesh, the plastic eyes stabbed into my skull. I woke up to Fred Bear pushing my side. "Robbert, what do we do with the dead kid?" He asked. I can't believe I actually suggested making a suit out of spare parts and stuffing him in. And thus Golden Freddy was born.

Morden Day. No POV

"I have the sudden urge to get drunk," Relyin said running out the door. "Well, Give me a white hood and call me Assassin," Neyo said shocked. "Haha! Assassin Creed Reference!" Zach said. "Well paint me armour green and call me Master Chief!" Neyo said still not believing this. "Halo really Neyo!" Zach said. "Zach stop breaking the forth wall it's there for a reason!" Neyo commanded. "Fine!" Zach shrugged. "My God..." Marionette exclaimed ignoring the arguing two. "This franchise has a very violent history!" Vicky exclaimed. "Tell me about it" Foxy said rolling his eyes. Mike came back, "Alright guys unfortunately we have to did it on Saturday next week..." "But the Treaty ends before then!" Vicky stated. "That's the best time me and the guy could agree on." Mike admitted. "Do I call in the grey Knights now or later?" Neyo asked. He was ignored. "It's ok, we have the military on our side!" Mike said in a cheerful tone.

"You kidding me, mate. They are push overs!" C-16 exclaimed. "C-16 you've been very quiet..." Chcia said. "Neyo you got that mech thing, just stash it near by and if shit really hits the fan you can kick some ass!" Mike said. "I do like kicking ass..." Neyo thought. "I'm willing to take the chance!" Chica said. Freddy, Bonnie, Eddy, Foxy and Spring Trap agreed settling the agreement. Relyin returned with a twenty four pack of beer. "Who wants a beer?" He asked happily. "Yeah I won't mind!" Neyo said, Relyin threw a can his way. "Mike?" "Oh what the hell. Give me one!" Mike demanded. Spring Trap, Bonnie, Eddy, Freddy, Vicky and Tori all took a can leaving 13 cans. "Cheers! To good friends and good business!" Relyin purposed. The crash of cans, sent liquor splashing over everyone.

"Paul and I will continue to make plans, if you ain't needed you can go home!" Mike demanded. "Cool by me!" Fritz said vanishing away. "We're going to sleep, kind of tired." Foxy said, going into pirates cove with Vicky. Susan and Desmond packed up and headed home. Neyo's helmet rested on a table, Chica picked it up and began to study it. Relyin and Freddy arm wrestled. Bonnie and Eddy played table tennis up stairs. Marionette watched the two arm wrestle. C-16 and Neyo played down ball with each other. This continued to the night was over. In the morning Mike left and Paul went to catch up on sleep.


	16. The Deal Breaker!

**Hey Guys, **

**So I thought to do a character profile in the authors notes, but I'm not quite sure whom to do.**

**Options: **

**A. C-16**

**B. Relyin Novaa**

**C. Vicky**

**Sorry fans of Zach, he is Maniac of Maniacal Laughter's Original Character.**

Chapter 16

No POV.

"Relyin how'd we miss the dead body in Spring Trap?" Zach asked in a relaxed tone. The two guys had been lying in hammocks, relaxing through the day. Relyin thought for a moment. "Well, there was like a mesh of a spring mesh, when I opened the chest. It pretty much covered the body, probably the only time I realised it might of been a dead body was the teeth, but I just saw it as endo teeth." Relyin told Zach what he thought. "Follow up question. Do you think we made the right choice building the new body around the kids corpses?" Zach asked. "Brau! It's fine." Relyin said, easing Zach's worries. "Is it me or is this franchise based on some pretty hefty shit?" Relyin asked. "Yeah, we need to find this Fred Bear character," Zach added. Relyin nodded. Fred was bought up way to much and it was time light was shed on this character.

"I'm thinking we take a visit to Fred Bears Diner back in 1979." Relyin suggested. Zach nodded, "Yeah but we can't travel there, we risk our friends here," "Your right Zach, but I like many people want to know what truely happens in the timeline of FNAF," Relyin broke the forth wall. "I know right?" Zach said rolling over to look at Relyin below him. "Dam right!" Relyin pumped his fist.

In the Pizzaria everything was going fine, except for Fritz. He couldn't describe what was going on, he heard voices. Kept finding blades in his hands. His vision blurred, slanted and went red. He lied down upstairs feeling sick. Ghost watched over him. The voices got louder and more reparative. They repeated, "Kill them, Fritz..." "Be the killer you are," "Take more lives," "You are weaker with out me..." His will power began to break and he knew why, Purple Ghost wanted him back. "How's Fritz?" Mike asked popping up stairs. "I didn't know you knew?" Ghost mumbled. "Susan texted me," Mike said sitting beside Ghost. "He said he keeps hearing the purple ghost," Ghost said.

"Dam..." Mike muttered. "Perhaps we should get the soldier," Ghost suggested. "Nah he went to see a movie." Mike said. "What happens if he really turns?" Ghost asked. "Good point, bolt him down." Mike said. "With what?" Ghost asked. "Any thing!" Mike commanded. Fritz felt him slipping away, almost in the same matter to when he was controlled, to kill the children. He couldn't fight no more. Fritz began throwing himself around. Ghost held him down. Mike ran down stairs. "EVERYONE OUT NOW FIRE! WE HAVE CALLED THE AUTHORITIES!" Mike screamed. C-16 snapped into action, fire flashed on his screen as he made people funnel out of the pizzeria. "Job C-16!" Mike called. "What's going on?" Vicky asked popping out of pirates cove.

"Help!" Ghost called from upstairs. Moments later Ghost smashed through the roof. Freddy and Bonnie dropped to their knees gripping their ears in pain. Fritz dropped down, cracking Ghost's frame. He hurled a knife Vicky's way. Eddy stepped in the way, the blade stabbed into his arm. Mike teleported behind Fritz head locking him. Fritz flipped Mike over his shoulders smashing him into the checker pattern tiled floor. Freddy leaped at Marionette. Puppet slide under him narrowly avoiding being crushed. Bonnie kicked Chica into the wall. Both entered the rage mode. C-16 acted hastily marching fiercely to wards Freddy. Mike and Foxy both began to grip their head painfully , moaning and throwing themselves around. "Foxy what's going on?" Vicky asked, supporting her mate. "It's... Ugh... The g...ghost... He's in my head!" Foxy stated, thrashing his head around.

"Marionette, B.B help me restrain Mike!" Eddy said diving on top of Mike. Marionette and B.B kept Mike's arms pressed firmly against the ground. "What's going on?" Spring Trap asked appearing from the arcade with Golden Freddy. Chica began entering the rage mode. Golden Freddy helped Ghost up, whom drew a blade pointed for Fritz's purple neck flesh. Fritz hurled a blade towards Spring Trap, who teleported away, only missing the blade by centimetres from stabbing in to his forehead. He got the surprise on Fritz, using the opportunity to knock him to the floor. "Fritz break away from him, listen to me!" Spring Trap chanted. Freddy had picked a table up and had choose Spring Trap as a target. The table shattered, smashing Spring Trap to the floor. C-16 was being attacked by both Chica and Bonnie. He couldn't use his weapons, they were his friends after all. Golden Freddy's support was forgotten as Ghost broke away and charged towards Freddy.

Over in the warehouse, the electronics were playing up. In coming and out going signals had been jammed. Relyin's M.17 armour had gone on a automated attack. "Oh shit!" Zach called, as the hail of energy shots sprayed from the mini chain guns on the wrists of the suit. "What's going on?" Relyin asked, ducking in cover with Zach. The main lights failed and were replaced with a dim red glow. "Oh shit," Relyin mumbled. "What do you mean oh shit?" Zach asked now panicking. "The airlocks have been engaged and the fire suppression system has began. This place is going to flood..." "Fuck life..." Zach moaned. "Is there any thing we can do?" Relyin thought for a second. Then clicked his fingers. "We got three minutes, keep up..." Relyin paused, as he heard the high pitched beep of a anti matter pellet ready to fire. "Move!" Relyin pushed Zach out of cover, as the shot exploded there current cover. "Oh shit, what else's in that suit?" Zach said rolling into another small placement of cover. "Doesn't matter," Relyin stated, noticing the water was approaching his knees at a steady rate.

"Keep up," Relyin said sprinting through a hail of fire. As Zach got up to follow Relyin a shot hit his leg. The water filled now up to his thigh, letting the bleeding shot stain the water with small amounts of red. They went down the stairs, Relyin slipped. The stairs had turned into to slides. Relyin ran into the garage. Zach followed him through a hidden door as the water was now up at both the guys ribs. A Walker Tank was revealed to Zach. Relyin helped Zach on to the top and the two climbed in "A walker tank?" Zach asked. "Yeah, I need it, you know door to door salesmen." Relyin pressed some buttons at the rear, the cargo door sealed with a hydraulics hiss. "Zach turret now!" Relyin said climbing into the pilots seat. He started the reactor and pulled on a head set. Zach climbed into the turret, pulling on another head set. "Zach you got a 125mm rail gun sitting beside you, backed up with a air pop 50. mini gun." Relyin said smiling.

"This your standard tank?" Zach asked. "Dam right it is..." Relyin said making the engine roar up. Relyin gunned the tank through, in drive mode. Smashing it through the wall. He changed it into walker mode and began to destroy the stair well. The suit stood there. "Do me a favour and teach that mofo not to shoot at us!" Relyin said. Zach aimed the main gun towards the suit. With an ever so satisfying bang, the suit was shattered and the pieces were thrown into the wall. "Sorry bout your suit..." Zach said, trying to resist smiling. "I don't mind..." Relyin said, "By the way, shoot the wall." Zach fired again noticing how quiet the main gun was. The tank smashed through the holed wall. Relyin's eyes widened at the number of Zombitronics that had gathered around the pizzeria. The tank stood there. Relyin climbed past Zach to sit in the mini turret that sat on top of the main turret.

Relyin opened the mini turret up, his eyes instantly meet with Parrio's. "Hello?" He asked through the speaker. All gazed up towards him. "Where did you get the tank?" Dark called. "The tank shop, dah!" Relyin called back. "You broke the treaty!" Parrio yelled. "No we didn't, I know what you are doing. Going to attack us with our pants down!" Relyin called back. "No one of you two attacked us!" Parrio called. Relyin covered the mic, then asked Zach if he did. Hit them both at the same time. "Desmond," they said together. "Look we are sorry, but I'm going to ask nicely." Relyin began. Zach smiled. "To get the fuck out of here!" Relyin called. A rotted yellowish green bear animatronic marched out from the crowd, chest puffed out. "Wait who are you?" Relyin asked, leaning on the axle. "It's me, the ghost!" The bear hissed. "Zach, it's Fred Bear." Relyin's mouth hung open.

Zach clawed up beside Relyin. Zach saw the animatronic the ghost had possession of. He couldn't deny Relyin's claim. "What's it's going be?" The ghost hissed yet again. "Look, stop doing what ever you were doing and go home!" Zach taking the speaker's mic from Relyin. Just then Eddy was thrown through the wall, into the car park. "I knew they were to strong to mind control!" Parrio said pointing to Mike. "Did you just say mind control?" Relyin said. "No I didn't." Parrio said unconvincingly. "Zach, hold up here." Relyin said climbing back down into the hull. "Let me guess you got a plan?" Zach asked. Relyin nodded. Zach heard a thud as Relyin's body fell limp in the drivers seat. Relyin was using one his powers he called 'soul transfer', where he could take control of another's body. It was helpful for controlling others but, Relyin's body was vulnerable while he preformed the power. Relyin slipped into Susan's body, but didn't take control, her and Desmond were helping golden Freddy. The theory of him attacking was shot down, after Relyin slipped into his body and observed his thoughts. Desmond bicycle kicked Freddy mid back flip, as Relyin attempted to slip into Freddy. His mind was deflected off Freddy. Relyin tried again this time entering the bear's thoughts. Relyin's conscious was floated in a sea of anger. He acted quickly at blocking out the ghost.

Eddy stood up. "Well ain't it the traitor?" Parrio,said pushing him over. "Your the traitor! You fight against Paul!" Eddy said rolling back on to his feet. Parrio chuckled softly while drawing he blade. She spoke as the tip slowly rose to point towards Eddy. "I never liked you winged rat..." Parrio made a angered rush towards Eddy. With a hiss, Eddy flew above Parrio landing behind her. "I've learnt some new tricks..." Eddy teased. "I'm going to flatten you!" Parrio said slicing at Eddy. Eddy jetted side ways. Parrio's blade hit the tar hard, sending sparks gently flying. Zach closed the turret, clueless on how to use the co axle mini gun. He began pressing buttons and hoped something helped Eddy. He watched on the display as a smoke screen quickly thickened near Eddy. Zach smiled, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind but it had helped. "Missile system engaged." The on board AI said. "Good - how I use that?" Zach asked. He accidentally fired the main gun into the car park. Zach laughed, he had very little idea how this tank worked but he was having fun.

Relyin's conciseness was attacked by a lashing out. He was thrown back, into his body. Zach felt a lashing at his mind. Relyin heard as Zach began thrashing around in seat. Relyin climbed into the turret, trying to help his friend. "Zach come on, don't let him win." Relyin said shaking the young TLR. Zach glanced up, his eyes the vengeful white pin pricks. Relyin opened the turret and pulled Zach up through onto the tank. Zach pulled a blade from his belt and sliced for Relyin's flesh. The blade cut through Relyin's throat. Eddy watched as Relyin stumbled from the tank. Parrio took the moment.

Eddy's head fell to the ground. Relyin crashed into the pavement gripping the heavily bleeding wound. Parrio went to finish the job by crushing Eddy's chip. Tori charged at her, sword destined for flesh. Parrio raised Her sword, closing her eyes bracing for the strike. She opened her eyes to find the blade stuck through Tori. The Vixen coughed up the blood like motor oil, it splattered over Parrio and the fox. It then struck Parrio, she had killed one of her former best friends. Tori fell over on to her size, the sword still stuck through her chest. The motor oil began to pool, as Parrio fell to her knees weeping. Tori was dying...


	17. Haha

Chapter 18

C-16, Susan, Desmond, Vicky, Spring Trap, Marionette, B.B and Goldie had sealed there friends, stuck in the horrible rage mind set and had sealed them in the basement. They were going to fight to the bitter end, but when they had set up their final defence, the ghost and his friends left. "C-16!" Goldie called. C-16 rushed out side to find a head less Eddy lying near Tori, who was lying in a puddle of the motor oil. "Oh shit!" Vicky's words spiked C-16 antenna ears. C-16 stomped over to find Vicky holding a body. The drones knees, wobbled and collapsed under him as he saw Vicky holding Relyin's body. The slice on his neck was deep, Relyin would have barely survived or had died. Golden Freddy walked out with Ghost. "Son of a bitch." Ghost said seeing it. "C-16 is he dead?" Vicky asked lying Relyin in front of him. C-16 just stared at his body.

Marionette, whom was piggy backing on Spring Trap, due to her damaged leg, counted there loses. Three perhaps dead and six locked in the basement. "C-16 please say something?" Vicky begged. C-16's head slowly scanned over Relyin. "Guys we got a tank!" B.B said. Relyin snapped up on his feet, clawing at his neck and gasping air. C-16 stood back surprised by the movement. Relyin moved his lips, with no sound. He began frantically moving his fingers in to signs.

C-16 knew sign and began translating for the others. "Can't speak." Relyin nodded and continued. "Feeling weak." C-16 supported Relyin. "They broke the treaty," Spring Trap hissed. Relyin signed 'they have been put on the list'. C-16 repeated the line to the group. "What do we do? Eddy and Tori are dead?" Vicky sighed. "Relyin you can repair them right?" Goldie asked. Relyin chuckled with out sound before signing, 'all my equipment that survived the flood is that tank' C-16 told the group. "So all your stuff is water logged?' BB asked. Relyin nodded and signed 'my stuffs meant to be protected by seals if something like that were to happen, unfortunately the ghost some how got in the system. All we got is the Tank, C-16, my basic gear and three weeks of power on Neyo's armour.' C-16 repeated what signed yet again. "What should we do?" C-16 asked. Relyin weakly shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, make a plan and recover." Neyo called loudly, pulling up in Relyin's car. He opened the back seat and began to pull his armour back on.

"What in christ's name happened?" Neyo called again. "Some one broke the treaty!" Desmond said, folding his arms. Neyo paused when had finished and pointed at the tank which stood on the corner of the parking lot, main gun pointing his way. 'Don't worry bout it.'

Hey Guys It's me The Other Guy, my plan ended at that there. So while I write some more, here are two things. The first is C-16 vs Dark and the second is a file on Relyin Novaa.

C-16 vs Dark.

Location: New York City, a construction site.

The police quickly cleared the block. Dark had dug in the site. The police van skidded to a stop, the passenger and driver quickly rushed to the back. They opened the door, allowing C-16 to step out on to the road. "Dark?" C-16 asked. The driver pointed to the second floor. C-16 scanned his head around looking for access. A wooden scaffold ramp or an unfinished stair well. C-16 stomped towards the ramp, his combat mask engaged, cover the screen face. Dark's dark matter gun hummed, along with her CPU's, she was was excited for the battle, she ever needed. C-16 began tacitly accessing the site, he could easily smash through the concrete. C-16 slowly crept up the ramp.

Dark began firing on C-16. C-16's energy shields deflected a shot. C-16 rolled into cover. Drawing his dark matter gun. C-16 peered up waiting for Dark to fire again. Dark fired, C-16 felt the shot scorch his face. C-16 sprinted up, firing with anger and speed. Dark sprinted for C-16, she raised a fist it slammed against C-16's chest. She took a blow to the face, she stumbled back confused. "Your so going down!" Dark taunted. C-16 blasted her before responding. "Not if I turn you to scrap." Dark sprinted at C-16, pushing him through multiple walls before engaging fist to fist. C-16 caught a punch and flipped Dark over himself then slammed her into the floor. "That hurt?" C-16 teased.

Dark made a electronic growl, C-16 stomped on her chest. She caught C-16's leg and threw him beside her. Dark rolled on top of C-16. C-16 head butted her, causing a deep crack. Dark pressed the dark matter gun to C-16's head. She fired, the combat mask partly ripped up. Dark tore at the mask. It came clear off. "I am going enjoy adding what remains of you to me!" Dark teased throwing the mask aside. C-16 jetted up, slamming dark into the roof. He hissed, they fell still interlocked. C-16's left arm changed into the energy edged blade, Dark did the same. It was like lightning, the blades crashed against each other with speed and strength. The officers out side could hear the clashes. Dark stabbed at C-16, he took the blade through is right am. She twisted the blade, snapping C-16's hand off. "Think you might need a hand!" Dark teased, waving the hand around.

"How do you like the taste of missiles?" C-16 spat quickly. Dark uttered, "wat?" As C-16's stance widened. His shoulders transformed into a pair of missile pods. C-16 fired a barrage at Dark. The explosion was ear shattering to the police out side. As the smoke cleared, Dark's armour casing had a few holes in it.

"Son of a bitch!" Dark called slicing for C-16's head. C-16 ducked, but one of his ear like antennas fins, was sliced in two. C-16 drove his remaining fist into Dark's side. Dark released an electronic roar as C-16 fired the heat beam, roasting her inner workings. She acted fast, but lost her right arm, Dark tore a segment of concrete from the wall and smashed C-16. C-16 was knocked to the floor, his screen cracked. Dark stomped on C-16's chest. Last mistake she made. C-16 fired the missile pods yet again. The smoke cleared all that remained of Dark was her hips and legs. They stumbled over. C-16 had won.

Relyin's File

Name: Relyin Novaa

Species: Energy Being

Age: 21 (In his time) 682,721 (Total)

Previous experiences: Bullet order, Assassin of the X-1 Military, Assassin for hire, Grey Knight military cooperation founder & CEO, Time Line Regulator 3rd writer and creator of some of the technology used by grey Knights.

IQ: 354

Hobbies: Weapon design, killing, Reading, breaking forth walls, upgrading his drone C-16, beating records and hanging with friends

Modo: If my enemy don't kill me, I'm coming for them

Favourite time: 3643

Threat level: 18

Equipment: M.17 powered armour load out X, dual sword, throwing knives, C-16, dual matching SMGs

Interesting facts:

Last recorded Energy Being

Possibly paradoxed

Has a fear of deep sea giant Angler fish

Due to a incident their maybe up to 7 Relyins

(By the way, theirs a few hints there for some of the next chapters)

Also Lord FC, dude please get an account, I would love reply to you reviews and Relyin, C-16, Neyo they are part of personal project of mine (I'm writing a book!) till next time, trebuchet and axes to all!


	18. Fritz's past

Chapter 19

It Relyin hit like a Car. Their was a slim chance Venom survived, during the night he ran out and began looking for the spider. Neyo got up in the morning to find Relyin dragging the big Spider into the Pizzeria. He tried to ask, but Relyin ignored him. Neyo had his own job, salvaging anything he could. Fritz gave him a hand. "So Neyo, how you?" Fritz asked. "Erh, good, good." Neyo replied, "How bout you purple?" "Yeah, little bummed bout last night." Neyo patted Fritz on the back while softly chuckling. "I know what you feel," Neyo proclaimed. "You do?" Fritz asked surprised. "Well, ummm... Kind of." Neyo replied. Fritz smiled, "Do you know the grief you feel after say killing five kids or betraying your friends because a ghost gets in your head?" Fritz made the tone of the conversation quite serious "Well, I know it kind of..." Fritz was intrigued now. Neyo's helmeted head began bobbing side to side as Fritz began to ask, "What do you mean?" Neyo smiled, but it was hidden behind the helmet. "Theirs a law that stops people from the future talking to the people of the past, unless your a TLR or authorised by a TLR."

Fritz's eye brows arched and his jaw hung open. "It's a future event," Neyo mumbled. "But, you've broken that rule so much..." Fritz quested. "Cause Relyin said I could." Neyo and Fritz reached the hole in the wall, that only hours ago the tank had smashed through. The water on the first floor reached hip height, the two had to climb through the hole. Neyo slushed into the fairly clear water. Fritz followed. "Power's out..." Neyo mumbled, fiddling with a switch on the side of his helmet. A light began to shine on the side of Neyo's helmet. Fritz struggled to move on the water was briskly cold and boy did he feel it. "Neyo are we looking for any thing particular?" Fritz asked. "To tell the truth, I don't really know..." Neyo admitted in a chuckle. Fritz smiled revealing his crooked set of razor sharp teeth. Neyo glanced back at Fritz, the light shined off his pure white eyes and teeth. "Bet you scare of the kids," Neyo joked. Fritz splashed forward giving a friendly punch to Neyo.

"So Relyin is that Venom?" Chica asked peering into the repair area. Relyin had been trying to launch Venom off his WMC. A countless amount of wires, had been strung between Venom's head and Relyin's wrist. "Yep," Relyin said. The screen flashed red, Relyin grunted. "What's going on?" Chica asked. "I'm not used to well, trying to do something like this, in this erh, manor." Relyin said, his eyes not lifting. "Venom, ok?" Chica asked walking towards Relyin. "Mm hmmm." The creek flashed red again, Relyin hit his fist against the table. "Yeah, everything is, ahh, there but I can't get him to boot up." Relyin said. "Um, I'm not familiar with Paul's AI coding but I can make it work." The screen flashed green. Relyin smiled. Eddy joined in on the smiling. Venom's CPUs began to hum. The animatronic Spider sat up right. Unlike Venom's original body, this body had two arms that could split in three when needed.

"Where is the eagle?" Venom asked, his Russian accent still strong. "He's currently injured," Chica said. Relyin began unplugging all the wires. "I must see him..." Venom said standing up. "Not happening mate..." Relyin said in an over the top Australian accent. "Why?" Venom said bumping Relyin into the wall. "Well, he was hurt during a fight..." Chica began, trying make Relyin take over. "And... I'm yet to repair him!" He finished with little thought. Venom scan around the room. "When did I join your side?" "When, we kicked all the ass and we offered Paul to join us. By the way, I got to introduce you to a lot of new guys..." Relyin said patting Venom on the back.

"Neyo?" Fritz called. Neyo had pushed on further, leaving Fritz behind. Fritz looked around, it was dark and the only light came from the tank sized hole. The creeping noises the steel supports made, didn't help further Fritz's courage. Neyo raised out of the water, his chest forced out a loud roar. Fritz fell back under the surface of the water. Neyo cracked up laughing. "That wasn't funny," Fritz said standing up. "Sorry Mate, couldn't resist." Neyo said his accent roaring up again.

"Hey," Bonnie said to Chica as she walked out. Venom followed. Bonnie's ego shrunk, as his ears went down. "Long story short he's with us now," Relyin said to the bunny. Bonnie nodded taking his word. Bonnie noticed Relyin's slashed thought had healed over night, he asked about it. Relyin traced the healing scar with his finger. "It hurts a little but it doesn't bother me." "Dam," Freddy said walking into the conversation. He had BB sitting on his shoulders which made Relyin smile. "Venom be warned you trick any of use, I'll erase you." Relyin said disappearing to the room over. "So where is Paul?" Venom asked. "Paul's upstairs." Chica said softy. Venom marched up. "Wonder if we can truly trust him?" Marionette asked. "Of corse we can, we forgave Fritz." Bonnie said happily. "Speak for yourself..." Freddy mumbled.

Also upstairs was Vicky, C-16, ghost and Foxy. Venom silently walked past and straight into Paul's office. "Ahh, he's alive..." C-16 said, turning his head back into the group. "Does that bother you?" Ghost asked, crossing his arms. "Negative." C-16 sighed, crossing his metal arms. "If anyone has quarrel with 16 it's Dark." Foxy said. "I would love to see those two fight it out," Vicky exclaimed. "Yeah, it would be a fight." Ghost agreed. C-16's yellow screen eyes halved, he wasn't to pleased right now. "Or Relyin and Zach," Foxy said changing the subject. "Oh yeah." Ghost said leaning forward in the couch. "Man, now I think about it we got off lucky," Golden Freddy said coming out of Velma's former office with Spring Trap. "You can say that again." Foxy praised. "Yeah, they could have be done with it, maybe they have little sense of honour?" Spring Trap thought aloud. Vicky rolled her eyes, her torture was proof enough. "No, some one broke the treaty." Vicky spoke out. "Who?" C-16 asked head turning to the vixen. "I don't know," Vicky said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that was pointless," Fritz said climbing back through the hole. "Hey, we found some good stuff." Neyo said pulling out the coffin like crate. "Like what?" Fritz asked. "A mark three infantry powered suit, a few guns, power cells, an ammo crate and a time beacon." Neyo said pulling all that in the crate. "Don't you wear that powered suit?" Fritz asked. "Nah, I'm wearing the prototype Mark 4 right now." Neyo said. "What's the difference?" Fritz asked lifting the tall bulky suit's arm. "Better tech," "like?" Fritz asked. "Well for one pocket dimension weapon and ammo storage. Improved energy shielding, onboard medical equipment to keep me alive and a huge CPU are the first things that come to mind." Neyo stated. "That seems cool," Fritz said, "Now what you want to do?" Neyo sat down and shrugged his shoulders. "Is your name really Neyo? Fritz asked. "Well, it's my nick name. Neil Owens is my real name. Got Neyo when an alien prince read Neil O out loud. It stuck and I like it." "That's cool," Fritz said. "Fritz, you legibly killed right?" Neyo asked. "Those five kids and the former CEO of Fazbear entertainment." Fritz said quietly. "Do you regret any of it?" Neyo asked. Fritz lied back thinking hard. He closed his eyes a drifted into a memory.

The year was 1988. A year had past since Fritz's 'death'. Jeremy FitzGerald now laid a dead body inside the original Eddy body. Frank Fazbear was the manager at the failing pizzeria. Fritz had watched him from a fare, he knew he was a good person and Fritz thought he would make a good replacement. The ghost had been silent for two months now, leaving Fritz to do as he pleased to pursue revenge. The night he had chosen was perfect.

The Animatronics were being forcefully placed in storage by hired engineers. Fritz teleported behind the box containing Eddy, hiding out of sight from the engineers carrying the powered down Toy Chica. She slipped out of one of their arms and thudded down. The plastic arm flew out beside Fritz. The engineer stopped and placed his grip around her wrist. Fritz's heart stopped as the engineer paused, his eyes level with Fritz. The engineer went on, Fritz thought he got off lucky. He moved beside Freddy, whom was hanging and powered down. More engineers taking the deactivated B.B and Marionette in the marionette's box passed by. Fritz passed by the kid's cove where the mangled white fox animatronic lay deactivated. Next he stepped past the empty stage down the hall. The shrieks of Foxy as he was being force fully being powered down disheartened Fritz slightly.

He pushed on. The night guards office, where employees had begun stripping of everything. The desk was gone, leaving the room feeling quite empty. Teleported to behind the door that would have been behind the night watchmen if he was here. It lead into a hallway, three doors. He checked one, empty. The other one contained office supplies. Fritz smiled. He kicked the door. The CEO was on the phone. Fritz slammed the phone down with so much force it shattered. "Who the hell are you?" The man screamed. Fritz smiled, showing the gleaming white eyes and sharp inhuman teeth. "You know who I am!" Fritz said clearing his desk. The man stared back clueless. Fritz pulled a blade seemingly from know where and stabbed it in his hand, pinning the CEO to the chair. "Don't lie to me!" Fritz roared twisting the knife in his hand.

The man was still clueless as possible. "Does the name Fritz Smith ring any bells in that empty head!" Fritz roared gripping the cowards collar. "My god, your alive..." He said quietly. "And you tried to erase me..." Fritz said, bringing the man a mere inch from his face. "Fritz I'm sorry I thought you were gone," the man said struggling to break away from Fritz. The light shone through the hole in the CEO's hand. Fritz didn't realise he had ripped his hand through the blades handle. "Gone, you didn't even seem to be bothered by a dead guy dying on the job." Fritz through the man into the wall. "My god, you even made Mary dump my... My... Me" "Fritz, you killed the children didn't you!" The man said struggling to lift himself from the floor. Fritz paused, losing his righteous smile. "You know, that Mary took her own life over that!" The man smiled knowing he had turned the tables.

"Lair!" Fritz called. "My god, your so caught up with your own righteousness, that you can't see what you did." The CEO said. Fritz whimpered down, taking a nervous step back wards. "You've killed children!" The CEO said getting back on his feet. "It's all your fault..." Fritz mumbled. "What did you say boy?" The CEO said loosing his nerve. "I killed for vengeance..." Fritz said. The brim of hat, hide his eyes as he stared to the ground. The silent fury grew as Fritz went on. "I died, you hid it from my family, my friends and all in the name of keeping your business a float..." Fritz locked the door as he heard foot steps out side. As Fritz turned revealing the black eyes with the rage filled white pin pricks. The ghost was back, Fritz could feel him worming around in his head. The CEO began to beg and plead. Fritz picked him up and single handily smashed him threw the desk.

"Please!"

Fritz lost control.

When Frank finally busted through he saw the beheaded CEO. The headless body lied in a sallow puddle of blood. Fritz watched on from the window, staying back cloaked in the dark night. The false note he had written and left in the mouth of the CEO's head. At least some good would come from this bloodiest of nights.

Back in his present mind Fritz sat up and proudly answered, "No," "Then tell me why?" Neyo asked. Fritz paused, he didn't know why, everything he had ever done seemed like the right thing. "Can't answer?" Neyo asked, smiling beneath his helmet. "Yeah," Fritz said lying down again. "How bout we go find you some new clothes and then you tell me." Neyo said getting up. "Alright, but where? A robot zombie apocalypse is kind of happening right now," Fritz said rolling on to his knees. "Bitch please, I'm sure I can find a place." Neyo said. Fritz and Neyo got in Relyin's car, carefully back it out, narrowly missing the tank.

Relyin watched Neyo carefully drive his car down the street. "Wonder where their going?" Mike asked.

Authors Notes

Hey fans of TheOtherGuy1108, it wasn't him writing this time. But one of his friends. I also wrote a previous chapter in ATSN. A little bout me, I'm a girl and a love Fnaf and when the other guy offered, I snapped yes faster then a western dual. If you would like to see me write more, leave a review or PM the other guy.

Good bye!


End file.
